Survive
by lostkaineruMkII
Summary: What will you do with a wish? Not just any wish but an omnipotent wish that could grant anything? Issei wanted to say he knew, but after stumbling upon and winning a hidden war for said wish he is not sure anymore. As he ponders this he finds that the war he stumbled upon is not the only thing hidden by the world.
1. Henshin

Author's Notes: I'm crazy to do this…. But oh well.

* * *

><p>-Survive-<p>

* * *

><p>What would you do for a wish.<p>

Not just any wish, but a nigh omnipotent wish that can with absolute certainty and without any strings attached grant any wish. Any.

For Issei Hyoudou, that wish would be to become a Harem King and be surrounded by beautiful and curvy maidens!

Or that was he would've wished. No he now knew he wouldn't make that wish.

Why?

Because he saw what others wanted to do with said wish.

One wanted to continue his natural life because it was being eroded by sickness. Another wanted to redo his life so he could avoid his past mistakes that made him a criminal and cost him his family. One wanted the world eternal peace, so a tragedy like the death of her mother and brother would never happen. One wanted his daughter back to life, a person who neglected her so much until it was too late. Siblings who wanted to be reborn in two unrelated families, so that they could pursue their love for each other without guilt. And more... more of them with wishes that were as heavy as the burden they carried.

How does he could compare that stupid wish for theirs? He couldn't of course.

As the idiot who only stumbled upon the battle for a chance at a miracle, he was ousted at his difference. He was only in that battle because of luck, not of need.

In truth in meeting those individuals, he didn't feel worthy... So why did he win?

Confused, the pervert wanted to relinquish his victory. But according to two people he became comrade in arms and the others who graciously bowed at their defeat... He deserved it.

"You may not have a proper wish Hyoudou-kun, but that does not mean you do not deserve victory." The swan told him.

"You fought because you wanted the wish. Then you fought because the wish was something that needed conviction. And finally you fought because everyone else was a screw up and needed help. You won because you were concerned Issei, even if the people were not girls of your type." The bat told him.

Still, what would he wished for? For everyone else's wishes to come true? No. Because in their battles, he was able to help them; and in the end enabled them to move on. Should he wish for the wish he knows he would wish? No. Because that was insulting to the others who fought.

And thus he held onto the wish. And the administrator of the battle let him. However he was left with a warning.

"Remember Hyoudou. Others will covet what you have, so watch your back." The phoenix warned.

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>Months have passed, and the idiot returned to his normal life. Acting like nothing ever happened, doing his best so no will notice. No one will notice of how wrong he acted, how forced it was... And how the thing in his hands weighed heavily in his feeble mind.<p>

He was just a pervert and a lech, plain and simple. Something like an omnipotent wish was too much for a person like him. Nevertheless he held on to it, hoping that some day... some day that he will have a proper wish.

"Please go out with me!" Was the cute girl's words. At that moment Issei grinned a lecherous grin, at least on the outside. On the inside he was completely suspicious.

He didn't know how many knew of the hidden war he fought and won. Nor did he know of how many knew he was the victor, but he was cautious. Oh so very cautious...

Now, if his other two pervert friends stopped trying to beat him to a pulp.

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>The weekend was nice and the date was going well. He was beginning to think that his paranoia was getting the best of him, but held it in reserve. He will not judge until the day ended... And if he's lucky, he finally had a cute girlfriend... admittedly she had nothing on the swan though...<p>

At the near end of the date, he got her to enjoy a lot of things and even got a suspicious leaflet... And now at the fountain, at the park he would see if his paranoia was nothing or that the fountain is where the police would find a mangled body of a girl.

He hope it was the former.

"Yes Yuuma?" He asked what exactly the cute girl wanted of him.

"Would you die for me?" She asked, this time in a more sinister voice. In that moment the petite cute girl became a voluptuous and stripperific woman with black wings. He hated it when he was right.

"Would you die for me?" She asked again this time in a sweet but dark tone, as she floated from the ground and prepared to strike.

"No." He said, causing the woman to frown then laugh.

"It's very amusing to think that you have a say at this." She said haughtily, only to frown more at the young man's smile.

"True. I do have one. It was a mistake of you to try and kill me here." The pervert said confidently, angering her more. She was about to strike him down for his arrogance when the tingling started. An odd noise that she could pinpoint where it came, until she looked at the fountain and saw...

A red metal dragon coming out of the water's reflection and bit her before dragging her inside.

Issei grit his teeth, and drew out a familiar deck of cards and faced the reflective waters.

"**Henshin!**"


	2. Encounter

Author's Notes: Usaaa~

* * *

><p>Survive<p>

* * *

><p>When Raynare accepted the mission to kill a pervert because of his sacred gear, she thought that it would be easy. The guy was so simple minded and honest that if she was a better person who would've felt guilty, she would have. But no...<p>

There was a reason she was part of the few that did the most dirtiest deeds for the fallen angels. True they were fallen angels, but that did not mean that were all complete and utter bastards and that they were as bad as the devils.

But no. They were just people. People with their own needs and wants. Their own personalities and emotions. And because of that they needed to be protected. She did not know what the poor guy's sacred gear was, but her superior said he was a threat and to be eliminated and that what she would do...

And considering what happened...

Well they were right on the money.

She didn't know what sacred gear could control a metallic dragon that bursts out of water. But considering all her light spears did nothing but made sparks fly from its metallic body without proper damage, it was very dangerous.

The fight was getting tedious, as she all she did attributed to nothing and she could easily dodge all the dragon's attacks anyways. They were in a stalemate and honestly being there made her feel... weak and queasy. Still it was not like the dragon would let her leave.

"Where is this place anyways." She asked as the whole place looked like where she was before. Except he was-

"This is the mirror world. A world that only exists inside the mirror." The voice of her target said to her. Turning she was about to angrily shout and impale him when she found that he looked very different and very imposing...

Wearing a red bodysuit under black and silver chest plate, glove and boots. The other glove being a draconic gauntlet with a similar themed helm that hid the wide red eyes. She cringed and suddenly felt fear.

She just attacked someone that could very well kill her. She knew what he was, for who haven't heard the tales. The stories of armored heroes fighting the forces of darkness.

"KAMEN RIDER!" She screeched as she began to float away from him.

"Yeah I know. No need to scream though." He said calmly. "I mean it-whoah." He dodged as the woman with black wings frantically threw spears of light at him. "Sheez and to think we're getting to know much more about each other." Issei said to him snidely before pulling a card from his belt and sliding it into his gauntlet, all while running and dodging. Honestly the woman had nothing on Zolda and his multi beams and missiles of **DOOM!**

_**-ADVENT-**_

Dragreder who was forgotten by Raynare now commanded by his master rushed to attack. The woman saw this, stopped her attack and dodged, only to get hit by the metallic behemoths tail. Getting hit by her backside, she was flung forward and smashed face first into the concrete.

"Ouch." Issei muttered while cringing at what happened to the woman. Well he did it, but to be fair she attacked first. He watched there doing nothing as the woman slowly held herself up and coughed out blood, then gave a frightened stare at him, before it changed into anger.

"You are an urban legend." She said slowly. "I cannot win. But I have to stay alive."

"True. And honestly I can just let you walk away." Issei answered back. "But I have no doubt that you would just attack me again if I did." Pulling out a card the rider was about to finish the fight when...

"What's happening to me!" The woman gasped out loud as sparks of light began to emanate from her body.

"Well damn." The rider did not hesitate on finishing her off now. "You may not be human but even you cannot stand here in the mirror world without protection for so long. The best thing I could do for you now is finish you off before something more unpleasant happens."

_**-SHOOT VENT-**_

Dragreder flew to the back of his master as the rider drew back his armed hand. Intending to finish the woman off before she was claimed by the world of mirrors, Issei did not hesitate on shooting as a great blast of flames came from his dragon partner's mouth and engulfed the distracted woman. He couldn't hesitate as the last time he did... Well everything got worse than it already was.

As the woman screamed in pain and collapsed. Her body twinkled and disappeared signifying her return to the real world... in a burnt state though. Issei however was surprised when a blue ball of light came out and was eaten by Dragreder before he could say anything.

"What the hell? She was not a mirror monster was she?" He noted before shaking his head and leaving.

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>In the real world he found the woman exactly how he left her and in the place he expected her to be.<p>

"So she's here... then what was that? She's no mirror monster..." He got in close and found despite being nearly burnt to a crisp was alive, but just barely. "Well maybe because she's not human..." Looking about, the young man cringed as he saw the blackness of the sky. Knowing that something bad would happen if someone stumbled on to her he dragged the half dead body so no one could see it. Then quickly made an escape.

To his luck, his stunt of transforming in front of a fountain and jumping out of it along with the black winged woman's was not witnessed by anyone.


	3. Problem

Author's Note: Doood~!

* * *

><p>Survive<p>

* * *

><p>In the encounter between myth and urban legend, the urban legend won. He however was as merciful as advertised and the myth after regaining consciousness was free to return to her home base. Both however learned valuable things.<p>

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>In an abandoned and nearly derelict church practically situated at the edge of town. Raynare the fallen angel sent to kill Issei limped towards that particular building with her 'Yuuma' disguise on. Then again it was not like she could fly as beaten as she was and she doubted she could ride a cab as a fallen angel.<p>

It would have been amusing though. But that would be stupid.

"Never thought I would see the day one of Black Ops elite would hovel over after killing a target. But from the way you look, it looks like you failed." A middle aged man with a distinct sharp goatee told her as she dropped her disguise and dropped flat onto the floor of the church.

"Oh shut up Dohnaseek. The changes of orders were weird anyways and upon attacking the target just revealed that he is on the permanent 'no matter what happens' no kill list." She grumbled as the man helped her up and onto a nearby chair. He then went off and grabbed a nearby first aid kit that would enable to heal supernatural creatures like themselves.

"That list huh." He said, while starting to bandage her burnt limbs. "Still I never thought the villainess of the Black Ops elite to lose."

"I fought an urban legend and lived jerk. I was lucky that he was as the legend advertised. Good thing too, because I doubt I could beat him." She told him as she cringed for every bandage she took. "Besides you know that's my coping mechanism for this dirty job. Same as your cigarettes." He shook his head amused...

"Looks like the crummy orders are finally biting us in the ass." He admitted, now a scowl adorning his face.

"True. The surveillance of Hyoudou, Issei was going fine and nothing was found that evident in him going berserk or becoming a threat and yet we get an order to kill him." She said with venom shaking her head all the while.

"And before that we are forced... Forced to house that damn..." Her body nearly shook with rage as she remembered that monster of a human that despite them being a Black Ops team made them look like demented killers.

"And not only him but some other crony nut job rejects as well!" At that point she had her arms up in frustration and then frantically put it back down when it hurt. Again the man mending her shook his head at wry amusement, though it did not last considering what they were talking about.

"I know. It's why I had Kalawarner and Mittelt to shadow the loon and make sure he doesn't get even more overboard than he already is. I admit that I'm surprise that the police haven't shot him on sight yet, I mean there's a manhunt for that idiot right now!" He snarled at that. "And worse." He stopped for a moment and gave his comrade a set of papers. "Our new 'orders'."

Raynare took a moment and read. And as she did she became so surprised by how stupid the orders were.

"What in hell is this?! Sending Asia Argento to us! The girl who knows no wrong to house with us! As we also house that MADMAN! I know we take in those rejected by the church but this does not make any sense! Heck we're even ordered to kill the girl and take her sacred gear! Heck why isn't she headed to the neutral Sakura Church!"

Dohnaseek who stepped aside and started puffing his cigarettes watched as his comrade in arms ranted, knowing full well what she felt. He didn't know what was going on with their higher ups but was sure of one thing...

Someone wanted to screw them over...

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>The urban legend meanwhile had reached his home called everything a bad dream and woke up the next day like death creeped over him. This worried his parents since they found the boy was finally shaping up. Still he assured them that he just couldn't sleep well and that he would be over it with coffee and some rest.<p>

Unfortunately it all got worse when he got to school and was bugged by his two idiot friends. He was lucky he was also friends with resident troll Kiryuu, Aika who enabled him to have his moments of peace as her father was their home teacher giving him leg room to rest.

Amusingly it was a fact that was envied by the rest of the class except his two idiot friends. In fact more so with the male half because despite Aika's sharp tongue, she is a beauty. Issei was just friends with her of course, something the female half found odd that Aika was not averse on having the pervert as a friend.

Then again Issei knew of their teacher and his wife's habits to avoid getting real close to her. Heck her father's name was Kyoujin which meant madman and her mother was named Majo which meant witch. And they were both loons to him. This was then further exacerbated with him being their teacher.

And lastly the most amusing thing to some of them, noticed that the two were best friends. Odd thing.

"Pssttt..." The girl called out to him, causing a bleary eyed Issei to focus on his friend. "What happened to you? A kaijin attack?" She asked causing the boy to snort.

Apart from mirror monsters, Issei and according to Madoka, Tsukune and even Cao Cao (he still can't still take the name seriously thinking he's pulling his leg) that all of them encounters kaijin from time to time and most of the time they go out their way and destroy them. Admitted this was quite had as they needed to lure them into an area with a reflective surface. But then again with many modern conveniences with reflections and his habit of carrying a bottle of water, it's not all that hard.

"Sort of. I'll tell you during lunch."

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>"You got attacked by a black winged woman? And you're sure she's no kaijin?" She asked, eyebrows raised.<p>

"Yeah. I couldn't contact Tsukune to be sure, but I know she's a supernatural... She's no youkai though." He admitted as he chowed down on his bento. Aika did the same allotting for a few minutes of silence.

"Hmmm... Sorry I don't know either. I'm good with Rider related stuff not the supernatural. I could ask mom though." She admitted making Issei just nod.

"I know. I researched myself and the only thing I got was a headache." The idiot admitted. "Actually I'm going to the Sakura Church later and see if Madoka is going to be there. She's smarter than me so maybe she might know something. If not maybe she knows a way to contact Tsukune."

"Huh-huh. Bats huh... He's supposed to be some super vampire right?" Issei nodded.

"Yeah, that's the way he put it." He admits not actually sure, but knows full well it's true.

"Well I guess that's that. Sorry for not being to help you much in this Issei." The girl admitted, annoyed that she really did not know much about the topic and was annoyed that she didn't follow in her parent's advice to know much about it.

"No problem. Just helping get rest this morning is enough." He said to her smiling. "Ah. Let's hurry and finish. I think the next class will start soon." Aika smiled an evil smile.

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>Things went normally from there... well somewhat since they had a weird encounter with two of the great ladies of Kuoh Academy who smiled and waved to a very confused Issei and a scheming Aika watching at the wayside (they didn't saw her). Apart from that Issei had a normal school day and ended with him making his way towards the Sakura Church where he should find Sakura, Kyoko and hopefully Kaname, Madoka.<p>

It was amusing really. As he and his cohorts frequented the church either during down times or troubled times... or both. To the point of Kyoko's 'wayward sheep/lamb' speech had a grain of truth to it.

He sighed. Lately he was troubled by all sorts of things that he couldn't do what he wanted. Then again what was he truly wanted? Ever since becoming a Rider and then winning the Mirror Rider War Issei's simple life of perversity have turned completely upside down. Heck now that he thought about everything about his perversity is all talk lately. It was weird.

Then again his life was in danger most of the time... or he had to rescue some poor guy or girl or...

"*Sigh* my life sure became complicated." He lamented as he dipped his head in despair.

"Yeah it did." A voice agreed with him.

"I know... I wish it went to back to simple." He pondered.

"How?" Again a voice asked him.

"I don't know. May-!" Finally realizing that he was talking to someone he didn't even notice he turned to find...

"CAO CAO!" He shouted, earning a bonk to the head.

"Oi! Turn it down, people are looking idiot." Admonished, Issei turned away and scratched his head while blushing in shame. "And don't shout it like you're a character from the Musou games." The man known as Cao Cao continued.

"Well... sorry. Still I'm surprised to see you here snake." The idiot admitted, considering the last he heard of him was that he moved to Mitakahara much to the disappointment of his guardian.

"Yeah well, it's not I'm not allowed to roam wherever dragon. And what's with the hefty thinking? I've been pulling you to avoid people and vehicles for while." Again the idiot blushed in shame.

"Ah! Sorry. I guess the latest incident in life is making think all sorts of things." Eyebrow raised, the other guy wondered what could have made the pervert act like that.

"So what's wrong?" He sincerely asked.

"Ah... not here. It's... about you know... like Tsukune's." Realization hit him and nodded.

"Alright then Hyoudou. Lead the way."

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah! Welcome wayward lambs of god! This is a place of- Oh it's just you. And that's a new face you have with you there." The redheaded nun, with a piece of chocolate in her mouth muttered seeing the smiling... well somewhat smiling face of Issei and amused Cao Cao. "Well whatever, get in and into the worker's break room as I don't want proper worshippers seeing your unsightly visages." The nun continued snidely.<p>

"Oi Kyoko! Don't be like that! We're friends, right?" Issei defended lamely, causing the nun to sigh.

"Yes... yes we are. But that doesn't mean we're that close... Now get in there and maybe I'll brew you tea or something." The nun said snidely causing Issei to sweat drop. He was used to it of course, being exposed to Kyoko for a while made that happen. To Cao Cao this was new.

"You know for a nun you're not th-" "Bear with it or leave." "Okay! Okay!" Cowed Cao Cao just followed Issei and shut up. "She's not quite friendly, is she?"

"Oh she is. Madoka said that she's just quite shy about it." "Oh so she's a Tsun-"

"I can hear you two you know." That made them shut up and turns as an annoyed looking Kyoko stared at them. "Listen here dork. Unless you're proper worshippers or someone making donations to this lovely church I ain't obligated to be nice to ya! Also you're lucky I even let ya loiter here! Now get to the break room or I'll throw you out like yesterday's thrash!" The nun shouted at them very very very threateningly.

""YES MA'AM!""

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>"She's quite a handful." Cao Cao muttered as he sat on a comfortable chair right before an elegant round table with Issei sitting right across him.<p>

"Yeah I know. Heck she only became friends with me because of Madoka, so she's mostly Madoka's friend. But she's rather nice once you get to know her." Issei told him causing the guy to instantly snap back.

"So she is a Tsundere." Cao Cao declared with a wide smile.

"Yeah." And the idiot admitted in defeat. Silence pervaded the room by then, just in time for Kyoko to drop in and put a platter of tea and sweets before leaving.

"Was that normal?" Cao Cao asked.

"Yeah. Me and the others have been hanging here for a while and she does that pretty much all the time." He then took a cookie and started munching away while Cao Cao who knew the extent of how the church worked was rather amused. Another thing he noted to the list of things he 'was' wrong.

"So... were now where it's safe to talk about you know what. So what's wrong?" Issei nodded and began to tell him what happened to him the other day.

"And I'm glad I met you today because I know you know much of Tsukune's status and know that you might know something about this." Indeed he did. In fact he knew all too well, but considering his former views he wasn't going to jump into half baked conclusions. Especially how odd the whole thing was.

"Indeed I am. Which is why I'm confused. What you encountered was definitely a fallen angel. But it was rather strange that she tried to kill you." He said while he sampled the tea and found it good. He wondered what blend it was.

"It is? Then what would she usually would do?" Cao Cao drank his tea while thinking. Then finally nodded.

"Mostly nothing. If anything she would've ask for you to join their research groups as Azazel the governor and leader of the fallen angels current work is just that... the research of Sacred Gears." Issei nodded. "Also I'm surprised they let you off that easily... all though since you're hanging around a church makes them unable to touch you."

"How so...?" "Well..." It was then Cao Cao's turn to regale things as he explain about the angels, the fallen angels and the devils. "And considering this church seems to be neutral territory. Touching you here means absolute death."

"So this place is special?" "Extremely so. As neutral territories are decided and guaranteed by all three factions, as defiling one meant not only being hounded by the other two factions but also your own." Issei nods once more, glad that he found a haven in this mess as he first needed to know why is marked for death when the fallen angel's modus was far from that.

"Issei!" Their conversation is then cut when a pink haired goddess walked into the room.

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>On the other side of things.<p>

"Yes... yes... he's fine. Yes, the devils seem to have not contacted him either.

And my request for more information? What no? Screw you! This is neutral territory bub! I may be on the church payroll but you can't hide things from me then threaten me ya hear!" Kyoko slammed the phone huffing. Ever since some of the idiot Zealots came into power, orders from her superiors became exceedingly screwy.

In fact she lucked out when her best friend Madoka walked into the church with the wielder of from her sources was the Boosted Gear and of all people the prince of the 'Youkai' king himself. Those enough were good reasons for sheltering them. But overhearing the idiot and the guy from her data was Cao Cao a renegade Sacred Gear wielder (he looked more like a hobo to her) talking about Issei getting attacked by a fallen angel raised alarms.

And with the new report on her hands.

"Asia Argento. Dammit, her excommunication wasn't even supposed to happen! Goddamn zealots!" She cursed, wondering full well what her superiors were thinking.


	4. Asia

Author's Note: Here's part 4.

* * *

><p>Survive<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura, Kyoko drummed her fingers on her office table. Funny thing she has one considering how young she is. Nevertheless she has one along with the title and responsibilities that comes with it.<p>

And honestly it was one of those days. One of those days when she didn't like being the one on top.

On her desk were the files belonging to one Hyoudou, Issei and the other to Asia Argento. Issei's problem was easier to deal with thankfully, for as long as he hung out there at the Sakura Church then the only way the fallen angels would get to him is by taking all of them... literally all of them to charge the church.

It comes with the neutral territory policy. It was a headache to be sure as even with the guarantee of the safety and the backing of all three factions. The decision of managing such an area and putting personnel on it was mind-numbingly painful that the three factions decided that each make some and put people on it and then leave it at that.

Sure it was a lazy way to do it, but it works.

And now that leaves her with the problem of the nun who was absolutely not supposed to be excommunicated. And yet she was, because some idiot decided he was an ass and got it to happen. The whole Christian system is in an uproar because of that.

The zealots were saying: "Look she's not a holy maiden she's a witch! In fact healing a devil is heresy!"

The moderates were: "No she's not! Out religion advocates forgiveness even to our enemies! Devil or not it was right for her to do so!"

And the whole shebang exploded at that. In fact while she could see the point of the zealots it does not help that they were absolutely wrong. Heck the church is now purging stupid idiots left and right and even the highest clergymen were being hit. It helps that those guys were stuck in the "We only forgive humans." mentality that was obsolete since the near extinction of the Dead Apostles.

Heck the only ones the church knew that still existed was Zeltrech and Altrouge. And they kept to themselves these days.

Well now the point is that Asia should still be a nun and shouldn't be excommunicated and...

"Damn! This is annoying." Kyoko snarled and kept drumming her fingers while eyeing the folders on her desk. "Wait a minute! Heh this is perfect!" She shouted in joy as she reached for both folders.

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>Issei woke up in a daze. He was still groggy as in all honestly he couldn't sleep. Yesterday Cao Cao filled him and Madoka of what his predicament was and the few steps they could make. So for now all three of them are hanging together at the Sakura Church. Not that it was bad. Cao Cao was far from the bastard he was during the old days and the beautiful Madoka is always pleasant company.<p>

Now that he thought about it Madoka was always his most frequent companion even during the Rider War.

He scratched his head. No matter what the maiden says he still feels like he's wasting her time. She was an elegant and beautiful maiden... so refined and graceful... He honestly feels overwhelmed by her. And yet she still hangs out with him and gets angry whenever he asks why.

"It's not like I can say no to her either." the idiot admitted to himself. Introspection over, he got up and got ready for the day.

His meals in the morning were brisk to be truth. It was a habit that he developed during the Rider War. That and waking early as well. He learned that being in bed doesn't mean the mirror monsters would wait for you. It doesn't help that when that happened he was half asleep and in his sleep wear. Tsukune smacked him for that one, and he couldn't face Madoka for a week without her dropping into giggling fits...

He sighed. It was early in the morning and he was already being serious. What happened to his perversity? Shouldn't he thinking about...

"Ah crap." He muttered as reached inside his bag and to his phone that was doing the 'laughing Supaidaman' ringtone. Honestly he didn't know why he'd let Tsukune put that in his phone... then again the laugh was amusing. "Hello."

"Yo, hentaiman. I'm surprised you managed to pick up immediately. I kinda thought you would be still snoring or something." The sarcastic remark of one Sakura, Kyoko told him from the other line. Sighing at the jab he answered back.

"Sorry but I'm an early riser... or at least I am now. I am associated with Madoka and Tsukune after all." He could actually hear the nun snorting at the other end. Again he ignored it.

"Yeah well an idiot pervert hanging out with a regal prince and elegant goddess, kinda out of place don't ya think." The nun laughed and the young man sighed. "Well at least you're doing something to improve yerself. Not that it'll do you good." The nun laughs some more and honestly Issei is getting annoyed.

"Kyoko are you just calling to get a laugh at me this early morning?" He asked, his annoyed tone showing through.

"Yeah yeah, sorry. I'm calling to ask a favor." She said all too seriously.

"What kind of favor?" Now he was curious. Kyoko for all her faults was very good at her job, especially when there were no actual priests in the Sakura Church. And yet the faithful flocks to it like it was no one's business. All duties required for the job including the housework and maintenance she did it by herself. She was a proud nun who from Madoka told him followed the steps of his father who was a preacher.

Then again it's probably because she's the only one staffed there.

"Well you know I'm the only one staffed here in my church." Yep he was right. "Well the Vatican has finally saw fit to send me one. A nun by the name of Asia Argento. Since I'm will be preparing for her arrival, I need you to pick her up and escort her to the church. If it helps, some cruel idiot neophyte gave her the wrong directions and pointed her to the abandoned one near the edge of town. So you get all that?"

"Yeah I do." He could hear shuffling noises from the other line, she was probably nodding. "Kyoko. I can't see you nod."

"Ah..." Another round of shuffling noises. It looks like the nun couldn't help but make physical gestures, a fact that was quite amusing. "Yeah well... *coughs* Anyways, she has blonde hair and wears a white nun's habit and the usual blue nun's outfit. She'd get here by the afternoon so you could easily get to her after school. Do me this favor and maybe I'll stop teasing you and complain less about you hanging out at the church... maybe a little bit..."

Issei honestly sweat dropped at that. Well it's not like he had anything to do but hang out the church anyways... Besides it's what they planned to do until they could find a more permanent solution to his assassin problem.

"Oh and Issei." Ah. Kyoko was still there. "If I don't see her this afternoon prepare to say goodbye to your manliness and your pathetic life as I cut them and hang you out at the front of my church where I would post you as what the lord does to-" He had cut it off by then because when she began her threat he already had the shivers and by the middle he was downright pale. Then his phone did that laugh again.

"Hello..." He answered...

"I know where you live..." "GYYYAAAAAA!-"

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>"Ugh! That Kyoko, giving me the shivers so early in the morning." Issei complained as he laid on his desk.<p>

"Morning Issei!" Aika ever energetic greeted, only to find a pale Issei that morning. "What's wrong with you?"

"Ugh. The Sakura Church nun played a cruel prank on me this morning... Okay it was a legitimate threat but she didn't need to threaten me just to ask a favor!" Issei complained to his friend who nodded.

"So what's the favor she asked?" The glasses wearing girl asked.

"Well I need to escort a nun from the Vatican to her church. Apparently she's busy on preparing for her arrival or something." He answered causing Aika to blink.

"Issei. Kyoko-san did not only ask you because she's going to be busy." Aika told him making causing him to stare at her.

"Then what else?" He asked curiously.

"Well, she's coming from the Vatican right? Did you really think she could get to where she's going without asking for directions?" She told him. Issei pondered this and was about to say 'So what?' til he realized that the nun might not be able to speak Japanese. Hurriedly and frantically he grabbed his bag and fished for his phone.

"Ah! Ah... Hel-Hello Madoka..."

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah thanks for coming! I don't know if I could help the nun coming if I couldn't understand her!" Issei apologized sheepishly to a very amused Madoka.<p>

"Ah but Issei, why do you think I could help her more than you could?" She asked.

"_Ah... well... I thought you're better at English than me or something..._" He answered faintly causing the young woman to giggle.

"Ah Issei you're so silly." She told him causing him to look at her. "Don't you remember one very useful function of the buckle that Odin told us?"

"Ummm... no..." He admitted causing her to sigh.

"Alright you get a pass. It's a minor thing anyways and I'm not surprised you forgot about it." She told him and whipped out her buckle and deck (well they're practically the same). "Odin told us that as long as we have them, it would filter out any language used by people and more importantly Riders so they could understand each other. In short we have a mastery of language as long as we have them."

"Ah! Sorry I really did forget that. Besides it's not like we fought someone foreign." Another admittance, but it was something Madoka shared.

"True, it's probably why you forgot." She told him, smiling all the while. The action as small as it was, always made Issei's heart flutter. Why not, the moeblob goddess before him could do that to anyone. Not to mention she was very alright in a lot of places... He honestly thought she could become a model if she wanted to. "Um. Hey... is that her?"

Turning he found what she was pointing to and found a blonde haired girl in a white nun's habit and... 'Kyoko lied, it was not the usual blue nun's-' was Issei's interrupted thoughts as he and Madoka rushed as they saw her fall.

"Got you!" Issei said as he and Madoka got hold of the nun before she fell over.

"Hauuuu~! 'Thank you'!" She said in English. They let go of her and watched her pat herself why she cried and complained 'why'd she keep falling.'

"Is she a dojikko?" Issei asked causing the young woman with him to giggle.

"Ummm... Thank you... uhhh..." "Issei Hyoudou." "Madoka Kaname." They introduced themselves, making sure to arrange their names in the western style order. "'Ah! My name is Asia Argento and I'm a nun from the church! Please to meet you.'" She introduced herself and bowed, causing the two of them to smile.

"Asia... right. So what are you here for?" Issei asked, as it was the polite thing to do.

"Ummm... I'm here because I have been reassigned to the church here." She said frowning faintly. "But I got lost and I couldn't speak Japanese much and I... I... hauuuu~!"

"She's like a kitten." Madoka giggled. "Well me... well mostly Issei here have been told to escort you to the church."

"Huh?" Surprised, Asia turned to stare at here.

"We're friends with the nun there. And she specifically told me..." He shuddered. "To escort you due to a neophyte giving you the wrong directions. So come on, we'll lead the way." The nun wanted to argue, but could not disregard the kindness of the two strangers showed her. Thinking that it was God's kindness she let herself be taken to where the church they said to be.

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>"Finally! I thought I had to bust out the whips and chains!" Kyoko shouted, pocky once more in her mouth. Asia was actually surprised, she didn't know that there was a second church there... she was expecting- "Asia right! Come on in! I've been waiting for hours... Actually years to have someone else staffed here with me!" She told her, a bright smile adorning her face.<p>

Something that Asia emulated. She didn't know how... she didn't know why. But she had given a second chance and it was wonderful. Unable to control herself she began shedding tears of joy. Taking the younger girl into her arms, Kyoko comforted her while taking her inside.

"Give us a minute, okay?" She turned and said while closing the church doors.

"Wonder what's that all about?" Issei asked curiously while Madoka shook her head.

"Let's not pry Issei, Asia and Kyoko would tell us about it later on." The young woman told him. They waited a few minutes for Kyoko to let them in and surely she will...

"Hey guys!" Cao Cao came, arms waving at them. "I actually thought you'd be in there by now. What's wrong now?" He asked.

"Ah. A new nun transferred here and is current having an emotional moment." Issei said causing Madoka to sigh.

"That's very crude Issei. But it's the truth so you get another pass." She admonished causing the young man to apologize. Cao Cao who was also there stared at the two and wondered why in heck they're not a couple yet.

'Considering they're the ones who were together the most during the Rider War. I believe Tsukune himself admitted feeling like a third wheel once.' He remembered, causing him a recollection of his failures and sighing.

"You three are together. That is good." A voice suddenly said, causing all three to jump and turn...

To find a golden Rider floating right behind them...

"""Odin!""" All three shouted.

"I believe shouting out loud is detrimental to this situation, despite normal people not being able to see me." He deadpanned in the most flat tone he could do. Then again his way of talking was always like that. "Nevertheless, show your decks Riders." He commanded. Despite not knowing why they did as commanded and Odin waved him arm over them causing their decks to glow for a moment then stopped. "There. You do not need mirrors any longer." He stated then promptly vanished into golden wisps of light.

"No..." "Mirrors..." "Needed..."

"We don't need to stand in front of reflections anymore to transform!" Cao Cao said, his eyes wide as he stared at his deck.

"But why do this?" The young woman asked, curious as why the administrator of the Rider War to do so.

"Maybe he learned of my predicament?" Issei supplied, causing the other two to think about it.

"Maybe." Cao Cao was unsure. "But it sure is convenient." The other two nodded in agreement.

"Hey you tw-_when did he get there_- three! Why are you still out there! Get in!" Kyoko behind them shouted, causing them to turn into each other and then silently agreeing to get in.


	5. Issei

Author's Notes: 5!

* * *

><p>Survive<p>

* * *

><p>The fallen angels for once are happy about their orders.<p>

"Should've know the idiotic orders came from him." Raynare said in disdain as she held the latest message to them.

"Ah... Kokabiel the warfreak. The idiot who does not realize that when we go into war again, we'll perish indefinitely." Dohnaseek said from where he stood, his back against the wall while reading the latest paper.

"Damn moron is messing up the chain of command and is currently MIA. Not a good thing honestly." The woman noted as she drank her morning coffee. "By the way. Where's Mittelt and Kalawarner?"

"I sent them to escort the nun before the bastard priest could. Nothing good will ever come out of that." And as he said that, the two mentioned women came in. Empty handed as well.

"Good news everyone!" Shouted the childish Milttelt while the other one, the ever silent Kalawarner snorted.

"I don't see the nun with you and it's good news?!" Dohnaseek asked, a little incredoulous to Mittelt's little announcement.

"Ah! But she's safe. She got taken in by the Sakura Church before we got to her." The twin tailed blonde told him, causing him to chuckle.

"Well that's a relief. I must admit I don't think much about the place due to it having only but one person in it's staff." The man admitted as he continued his morning read.

"Not to mention she's a nobody. So I kinda wonder what kind of nun is she?" Mittelt asked.

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>"*Achoooo!*" Kyoko sneezed incredibly loud. "Ah... the morning sneeze."<p>

"'Are you alright' Kyoko-san?" Asia asked mostly in English as the girl has still yet to properly grasp the Japanese language.

"'I'll be fine.'" She answered back in perfect English. As an agent of the church, and mostly the caretaker of a neutral area Kyoko was naturally verse in multiple languages including English. "'So how are you?'"

"'Good'!" The blonde answered causing Kyoko to chuckle.

"'Alright then. Help me with the groceries so I can teach you the language faster as you'll be schooling soon.'"

She told her causing the girl to blink.

"'School?'" She asked unsure. Kyoko nods and puts an assuring hand over her head.

"'Don't worry about that deary. I'm sure a certain idiot would be there anyhows...'"

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>"*Achoooo-!*" Issei sneezed, rather loudly causing the class to turn their heads to him. "Sorry!" He apologized and the class went back to normal.<p>

Aika and his two pervert buddies snickered in their seat while the blushing Issei held his head down.

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>At lunchtime an annoyed faced Issei sat with Aika at the rooftop eating lunch like they always did.<p>

"Just one sneeze. Just one... I'm just human." He complained as he swung around his chopsticks in emphasis. His infamy was really bad, just one simple like that made the whole class stare at him with weird eyes. Aika's father made it worse by giving wide smile and a thumbs up. He swore the Kiryuu family is a family of frickin trolls.

"Are you regretting being an infamous pervert now?" The glasses wearing girl teased, and laughed as he directed his scowl at her.

"Oh come on! I'm not that bad anymore! I haven't even done anything perverted recently!" The rider complained, frustrated at the whole thing. Aika made a mysterious and evil smile at that statement but did not make any comments instead watched the rider angrily chomp down on his food.

It gave them a few minutes of silence before her friend asked an odd thing.

"Hey Aika." He called out, forcing the girl to diver her attention from her food.

"Yeah, what is it?" She asked wondering what was on her mind.

"Well... Professor Kiryuu once said that he and your mother came from Europe right?" He asked, a curious question really.

"And?" She really didn't know where she was going with this one.

"You're not really of Japanese by blood are you?" Aika blinked, then nodded.

"Yeah I'm not. What about it?" She still didn't see where the conversation was going. Was this Issei's attempt at conversation?

"Nothing really." Aika chuckled. The boy tried, really he did. But she wondered why her heritage was the one he picked as a conversation topic.

"You need more chat topics Issei. While I do not mind talking about my heritage, that was a very weird and clearly very poor pick." The young man now finished eating scratched his head.

"Yeah well it's not like I talk to girls that much. You and Madoka were my first two female friends. Heck even now I don't know what to say at times..." He admitted causing Aika to blink again.

"Why? Why bring this up?" His friend asked, curious about the whole thing now.

"Yeah well... Kyoko said she'd enroll Asia here in Kuoh and..." He stopped as Aika began laughing... again.

"That's so sweet, adorable and responsible!" She declared, smacking Issei's shoulder for it all. "It's good to know your priorities haven't changed!"

"Wha! Hey! No! I just wanted to help the poor girl. She is cute and all but I'm doing it for that!" He complained vehemently then stopped when he saw Aika smile again. This time it was no longer her mischievous smile, but a genuine one.

"You've really changed Issei. You're far from the perv that came to Kuoh so he could peep on girls." Again the young man scratched his head from embarrassment.

"Yeah well the Rider War does that to you. I had to grow up from my childishness fast no so that I could survive. But..." He remembered them...

Madoka the lonely swan who just wanted others to avoid her sad fate. Tsukune who was torn between his humanity and the power he sought to protect his love ones. Cao Cao the power crazed young man who believed that it was right to commit genocide because his opponents were not human... They were just the four he was close with, people who have become his friends. And the others... the others as well...

They were people who in his in first encounter, found that they cannot help themselves.

"Because no one else could help them." He said clearly and surely whilst looking up the sky. He was staring above the sky intently like he was divining the whereabouts of his former foes/comrades.

"I never thought you had a hero complex Issei." Aika remarked, noting how serious he was at the whole thing.

"Me neither." He admitted. He snorted, he was admitting to a lot of things lately.

"So... Asia's the next target huh." Issei nodded.

"Yeah. She's a shy thing, not even able to speak japanese well. And with her looks she will have a difficult time." He noted and frowned.

"Well I speak multiple languages, I could probably help with the language barrier. But the shyness... well that's gonna be hard work." Issei smile. Aika for all her mischievousness can always be counted on when needed. And in fact, sometimes when not.

"Thanks Aika." "Let her be the one to thank me Issei not you."

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>"Honestly Hyoudou, thanks for helping Asia." Kyoko thanked the the rider as he brought with him materials from school in which Asia needed to sort through.<p>

"No problem. It's the least I could do." The young man told her as he laid the books and even some notebooks to the table where Asia was getting tutored by both Madoka and Kyoko, with Cao Cao chipping in from time to time.

"Those are a lot of books." Cao Cao stated as he stood from where he sat and picked one at random.

"Indeed. Arara? Looks like my school is not that prestigious at all considering the difficulty of some of these subjects." Madoka commented as she also took one and looked in.

"And Issei has what? Average grades?" Kyoko was actually surprised at that.

"Well it was pervert determination at first. I got Madoka and Kiryuu... and at times when he was here, Tsukune helped me with my studies." Issei said in shame. Kyoko snorted.

"So what? At least you've improved right?" And Issei nodded.

"Yeah I'm at the near bottom of the top ten in my class now. Matsuda and Motohama hasn't still forgiven me for that." He told the nun who guffawed at the information.

"So what? Those were your pervert buds right? Drop them they're not doing you any good anyways." Kyoko advised causing Issei to blanch.

"Eh? But I can't jus-" Kyoko forcefully grabbed his shoulder.

"Listen Issei, they were your friends. Were. Let's face the facts idiot, you don't even hang out with them anymore. While it's not fair to them, I believe you live in a different world now." She told him, winking at the last line.

"Kyoko... you..." Issei was honestly speechless. "Heh... hehehehe..."

"Now come on Issei, we have Asia to attend to." "Right!"


	6. Issei 2

Author's note: I did not enjoy writing this chapter. Not to mention I was slow at making it.

* * *

><p>Survive<p>

* * *

><p>"By the way Issei." Madoka called out from the table where she sat with a flustered Asia who could not understand heads or tails of whatever Madoka was teaching her. "Did you get all these from your school's library?"<p>

"Sort of... yeah... I guess." Issei replied.

"What's with the uncertainty?" Kyoko asked, feeling a little strange that the boy was uncertain about what he said.

"Well. I asked the Student Council for help and..." He began but was headed off by Kyoko.

"Whoa! Whoa! So... you asked the student council for help. Not your homer-" Kyoko was now the one getting cut off when Issei began laughing.

"Hahahaha! That's funny. As much as I like Professor Kiryuu, I would gladly die first before I ask him for help... FOR ANYTHING." Issei said very seriously.

"Wow... he's that bad... Wait Kiryuu? As in Aika's...?" Issei nodded and Kyoko cringed. She had met the daughter some time ago when the trio brought her there at the church. And to her, the girl was too much of a handful... and a troll... "Oh... So you got the Student Council to help you?"

"Yeah. And... well I must admit it was surprising that I wasn't questioned or anything." He admitted, considering his infamy hasn't gone down yet.

"Still infamous?" Madoka asked and Issei nodded. The young woman sighed. "Well, at least you're improving." She told him with a smile. Cao Cao on the back of the room snorted.

"Well that's true, considering his... attitude from way back." He said while chuckling, causing both Madoka and Issei to realize what he meant. Madoka began to outright laugh while Issei tried his best to sink to the floor.

"Come on guys... Must you remember that little incident?!" Issei complained out loud, making Kyoko and the mostly not understanding Asia to get interested.

"Oh! This is gonna be great! What incident was it?" Kyoko asked excitedly to a laughing Madoka who had her arms around her stomach trying to stifle her laugher.

"Something that clearly established Issei's character before his reform." Cao Cao told Kyoko, who frown as what he said didn't actually reveal anything.

"Is that all?" She asked while Cao Cao shrugged.

"Depends on how you interpret what happened. I mean look at Madoka there." He pointed out who was still busy trying to stifle her laughter and failing. "Considering she can't stop laughing what do you think happened?"

"Oh come on! Don't make it look like it was that bad!" Again the affected idiot complained but fell into 3 deaf ears and one who can't really understand what they were talking about.

"Sorry Issei." The laughing girl who finally calmed down said to him. "But it really was that bad." The statement made Issei sink into the ground harder.

"'Um. What are you talking about?'" Asia asked. A question that gave Kyoko an evil smile. This smile dropped when Madoka headed off her 'evil plan'.

"'We're just having some mild fun. Please do not be alarmed. Also I think we should concentrate on your language skills again. Alright?'" Kyoko pouted when the blonde haired nun instantly agreed to her best friend. Still she was curious of what the idiot did for her friend to laugh out uncontrollably. She'd probably know when the other two was gone.

"Anyways Issei, this is kinda extensive even with the Student Council of your school helping out." The original nun of the Sakura Church pointed out. This was because the number of books and notes Issei had with him were not only plentiful but precise and exactly what Asia needed to start out.

"Well... for starter's I'm told that our current Student Council President Shitori, Sona has a love of learning. And is quite serious about it as she's on top grader of the school for her time there. And that I helped her friend." Issei told them after a moment of thinking.

"Okay. I get the love of learning part but did the Student Council President helped you this much because of helping her friend." Kyoko asked as she was rather skeptical at the latter.

"I wouldn't know since I don't truly know them. But I'm told that Sona loved Rias like a sister." He admitted and then frowned.

"Rias? Is that the name of the friend?" Kyoko asked, now knowing full well who those two were. They were after all, part of what she should be observing. When Issei nodded she raised a brow, thinking of what 'help' Issei did to earn that much...

"Honestly, looking back at it... I pretty did nothing but gave her advice." He then turned to his pink haired friend. "Also it was the story of another of Madoka's friend that enabled me to help her."

"Story of a friend of mine?" She asked tilting her head cutely. She pondered about it for a minute, then thumped her right fist onto an open left palm. "You mean the one I told you about Sayaka? On what she did to get out of her engagement to..." The pink haired maiden's eyebrows twitched. "...**THAT** idiot."

Issei nodded while shuddering as the girl released a fearsome wave of dark intent just now. In fact Kyoko's pocky dropped from her mouth and Asia sat there frozen, using the book in her hand to hide herself. And for Cao Cao...

The draconic rider blinked several times as the guy seemingly disappeared. But in a few minutes later he saw his head poking out of the counter by the back of the break room. Seeing everything was safe, Cao Cao resumed his post on one of the stools...

_'That's right. Cao Cao got on her bad side back then.'_ Issei thought, remembering that back when Cao Cao was still... _'evil'_ he had antagonized Madoka enough to truly piss her off. The result was the snake getting strangled by a furious swan. _'It was so scary that me and Tsukune froze at that incident. Then we remembered that we did not want another casualty... No... that... was different...'_

"Sorry! Sorry!" Madoka apologized, busting Issei out of his reverie. "I think we should resume our studies. Ok?" The blonde nun nodded... rather uneasily though. Kyoko sighed, and draw another pocky from the box from her...

'Where is she hiding those?' Issei thought.

"Dammit Madoka! I told ya not to released your wave of terror in the church!" The red headed nun complained. Then she turned to me again. "Anyways I want to hear the rest of it."

"Alright." I nodded and told them what happened.

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>Issei felt weird as he stared at the double doors that would lead into the student council room. He needed help to get things vital for Asia's integration for the school as he didn't know what to pick. He would've asked his homeroom teacher, but knowing the guy was incredibly loony and eccentric that there are times when he wondered how in hell he became a teacher.<p>

Then again once he started teaching, that piece of information goes down the drain. He was that good.

In any case, the next option was to ask Aika. But the girl admitted that even with her help, they might miss things that could be or should be important and thus advised him to seek help from either her father their homeroom teacher or the student council. He chose the latter.

Steeling himself, he stepped forward and knocked on the door.

"Excuse me!" He called out. There as a brief pause but he was granted entry. Pushing open the door, he was surprised that he wasn't the only one visiting the council room today as he found all four great ladies of Kuoh sitting across each other. He bowed and fully entered closing the door. And while he did, he glimpsed of something one of the four Rias Gremory hid.

"Ah. This is a surprise. You are Hyoudou, Issei correct?" He nodded, frowning as the Student Council President began to speak. "I do not believe someone of your... infamy would visit the student council." He groaned. "Am I wrong?"

"No you're not Kaicho." He said bluntly. "But I admit I'm surprised that you have permitted me to enter despite my infamy." He said in displeasure causing the President to frown.

"Ah you are right. I apologize. Still I wonder what happened for you to visit us." That he acknowledged. After all, infamy or no there was really no reason to visit the student council otherwise.

"I need help." He began and told them about Asia. About how Kyoko wanted to enroll her to Kuoh, and how he was asked to gather materials to help her... well he volunteered to. But was not sure what to pick. Once he finished explaining however, everyone... literally everyone in the room with him stared at him as if he told them something outrageous. "What?!" He asked rather angrily.

"Oh. Sorry. It's just... well..." The red haired beauty began to stutter with the black haired maiden beside her giggle.

"I believe I can say for all of us here that what you requested was something very unexpected." The President said eyes closed smiling. But when she opened them and looked at him, he saw joy and pride. "Very well I believe we can help you."

And thus in the next few minutes, the student council and their other two guests helped him give a list and even some notes on what books to get and what the girl should study. The red headed beauty, a known foreigner (from what he heard she's Scandinavian or something, he wasn't sure) was quite helpful being foreign born herself. Along with the other intellectuals in the room (especially the sc president) he easily got the gist of things and easily got what he needed to know.

However while that was happening he could not help but sneak peeks at the red headed Gremory and that fake smile of hers.

"Ah... While helping is good, I think I need to go now. Will you stay Akeno?" The girl told her companion who nodded sadly. As she left, Issei found that he wasn't wrong...

'That face... I didn't want to see anyone using that expression again.' Issei thought painfully. "Excuse me." He said as he turned to the black haired maiden who raised an eyebrow. "I do not want to pry. But she looked rather pained. Is there something a matter." He asked all to seriously.

The people in the room was once again surprised. The person before them did not seem to be the same person they heard of.

"I'm surprised you caught that." His black haired sempai said, a sad smile on her face. "But I'm afraid I cannot tell."

"Indeed Hyoudou." The Student Council President affirmed the black haired girl's position, she too was also sad and frowning. "But it is a personal matter that I doubt that you'd understand."

"Is that so." He turned his back to them and headed for the door. "I'm sory to cut this short but... I may not be able to understand. But I can't help but meddle. Because no one should have that face. No one should show that expression. Especially one of our age."

Upon his leaving, he was not able to witness their third surprise of the day.

"Hyoudou, Issei... You are far more than what people see of you."

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>Rias Gremory sat alone in a bench at the school rooftop. She sat there staring at the waning blue sky as the afternoon slowly rolls over. A fake and painful smile at her face, seemingly comforting herself about something.<p>

"Here." Surprised, she looked up as she saw the young man she had left behind along with her two friends and acquaintances. He was holding out a cold can of coffee that he got from one of the vending machines down below. She accepted it graciously while he sat beside her.

The sat sipping their cans in silence. Both staring at the still blue sky.

"Why... Why did you follow me?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Because I'm an idiot who could not help but pry and meddle in others affairs." He told her. His face dark, hidden by the shadows of the waning sunlight. She made a dry chuckle.

"Thank you for your concern. But it is not needed. And I doubt you could help me." She said sadly.

"True. It's very true that I may not help you, that I may just end up just another spectator to your pain. But even if it's just advice... just encouragement. I want to do something now. For I may not be able to afterwards." The red haired girl raised an eyebrow... But smiled in the end.

"What you said is also true. But I'm quite surprised by this whole thing. Besides why should you help me?" She asked, though admittedly she was expecting a not so serious answer. But what she got was a serious young man who leveled who stared at the sky very intently. Reminiscing of something he will never forget.

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p><em>He could not forget even if he wanted to. His smile was fake, forced even. His eyes showed extreme sadness and conflict. His stature slouched and sluggish. He remembered all that... He remered that painful look of finality. That look of one who gave up. <em>

"I want you to fight me Hyoudou-kun."

_He told him all too seriously. He told it with his face as straight as he could make it. He rold it with all the conviction he could muster._

""Why?""

_Both he and Madoka asked, the latter tears streaming from her eyes. The face he made as she asked them was already painful enough. But his request was a knife to their heart._

"You all know my wish. My wish to continue living... My wish to outdo this weak body of mine and get to extreme age. But that wouldn't happen won't it?"

_His question rang true. Even if they did not fight him, the others will. The others who where not them, not him, not Madoka and not Tsukune. And it would get worse if he ended up facing Ouja. Madoka began crying. Tsukune began grinding his teeth as looked down. Him? He could not over the shock, he could not accept the fact._

"But there may still be a way!"

_He cried out in desperation. But the haggard look of a person he looked up to told him the truth._

"But there is no other way. This is not a disease. It's a genetic defect. And in truth I already tried the other ways... But..."

_He gave them an honest and earnest smile._

"I found something else in this battle. Something worthwhile. Something I already advertise but only reinforced now."

_He stepped closer to him and put both his hands on his shoulders. He was trembling; he could feel the fear in his body and the false bravado that he was invoking._

"That is why I chose this. To die active in a battle with someone I trust. With someone I can entrust the future."

_Those words were heavy. And he felt it in his heart. The young woman's tears began to increase and the other young man with him punched the pavement with all might._

"This is why I ask of you Issei."

_He didn't want to. He really did not want to! But he felt the sincerity of the words. The weight of the man's request. His mind rebelled, his heart ached. But with tears he complied. He stood somber in front of the mirror and transformed, the man following behind him._

_The entry to the mirror world felt all too short to him. As in minutes he was already facing the green and silver warrior, his gun already at the ready. He could no longer speak, only act._

**-Shield Vent-**

_He was the first to move, shields flashing as he grabbed them. Rushing to the man before he began to shoot._

"Nicely done Hyoudou!"

_The man complimented him as he also made his move._

**-Shoot Vent- -Shoot Vent-**

_The attack was announced twice, and he was instantly faced a heavily armed man with three cannons on his person. Two on his shoulders, and one giant of a gun he carried with his hands. The shots were deadly and precise, and were if not for his ability to evade increasing greatly since he first transformed. Then the fight would have been already over._

**-Advent-**

_Dragreder came crashing down, flinging his gun toting opponent to the other side of the battlefied. _

"Good show Issei! But I'm not out yet."

_He hoped that his last attack was it. But that hoped was dashed. The ache within his heart increased as the man sounded joyful as well. Fighting was the last thing he had. He admitted to him despite his success, his fame and his riches all of those were nothing to him. It would not lengthen his life nor would he able to carry it to the next. He found purpose on helping those younger than him, citing that they were the future._

_But what kind of future was it when it killed the past?_

**-Final Vent-**

_The frightening Magnugiga rised from the ground. And within minutes he was swarmed with various deadly projectiles of all shapes and sizes. There was no way to dodge, but there was always a was out._

**-Survive-**

_The second transformation shielded him from harm, as the flames diverted all the projectiles away from him._

**-Final Vent-**

_Dashing out of the cloud, he found an expectant opponent who began to shoot him. But he already shot first. Dragranzer came in and transformed into bike mode all while shooting down any enemy projectiles in the way. Getting on, he became enveloped in flame as he crashed into his opponent creating a very large explosion._

_When it subsided, the green warrior was down fading into blue wisps of light._

_Finding victory bitter, he rushed outside into the real world and found a storm waiting. There Madoka was sitting beside a broken man with Tsukune kneeling by his side as well. He rushed over as well._

"Thank you Issei."

_He said weakly. All three youths were crying at this point as the man breathed labored breaths._

"When I came into this war... this fight. I already know that I would lose. That I would die."

_He told them rather painfully as he began hacking off blood._

"My pills were not working anymore and the doctors concluded that I have not much more to live."

_Madoka clasped one of his hands to hers. As the man continued to talk, not even wincing in pain._

"That's why I'm glad I met the three of you. That's why I decided to fight and die in battle then in a bed feeling nothing as my body shuts down. That's why... I give you my fortunes... I named you my heirs."

_They were shocked. Surprised the man gave them this much, and trusted them this well..._

"I entrust the future to you... I know you will not fail me..."

_He watched as the man breath slowly ceased breathing. Watched as he died on front of them, from his own hands. He watched as the man smiled while they mourn his demise. It was then that he received the first weight he got from the war. The first cross he had to bear. And that was the first... and the last casualty of the rider war._

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>Rias was stunned at the seriousness in his eyes conveyed.<p>

"I need no reason to help someone in pain." He told her. Not he did not just tell her, for some reason he conveyed all his feelings on the matter with just one look. It was a surprising thing to find from one of the so called, biggest perverts of Kuoh Academy.

No... This young man before her was not one of those.

Seeing him like this... Seeing this person before her made her trust him. And then she began, she began spilling her worries and problems to him. Her attempts at getting out of the hole her father and brother dug for her. To escape the grasp of the man who was not only vile, but saw her nothing more than her name.

"I like my name. I like being a Gremory." She told him. "But there are people who sees nothing but that. They don't see me who is front of them. They see a person idolized in their mind an false image that many have created. It was why I love it here..."

He listened as the beatiful young woman poured her problems onto his person. How a single bethrotal had begun compromising her way of life. How a sick man thought he was entitled because he was born rich.

Some parts sounded fake, but he saw that there was no reason for the young woman to tell the whole picture. What he got was enough.

"Everyone has their own crosses to bear." He began, saying a statement Kyoko often said when she discussed what she could share about the problems of people that confessed to her. "At times, it's best to drop that cross when it truly becomes a burden." He sighed, remembering the times where he were just a simple pervert whose problems were his grades and ways how to perv on women.

"Drop my burden?" She asked rather curiously.

"Madoka, a friend of mine once shared to me a similar story. Of how her friend was forced into a marriage she did not like. Of how that incident was slowly stealing her freedom... her happiness. She found that cross too much to bear and did something no one would ever do." Rias leaned closer. "She denouced her family, her name and the life given to her. She took refused in friend's home and had the law cover for her. She won."

"But I..." She was uncertain at that. At how that story the young man said ended.

"She loves her family, and her name like you do. But at that point she felt that she valued her own freedom than the shackles it entailed." He told her as he leaned back and watches the now changing sky.

"You told me what 'you almost did' to escape that fate. But it wasn't enough. In fact it wasn't extreme enough despite you saying so. The pride you have for your family is the one bringing you down and that pride will surely sink you to the fate you despise." He shook his head and stood up. "It is not like me to say this... but think about it Gremory-sempai. What do you value most? Your freedom? Or the name that binds you? If your family truly loves you as you say. Then they'll surely see things your way."

He left, leaving a contemplating Rias behind.


	7. Issei Hyoudou - Kamen Rider Ryuki

Author's Note: I could have used someone else. But Raiser proved to be a convenient punching bag to illustrate how badass post season Ryuki/Issei is. Besides from what I know about first appearance Raiser, it fits his persona. So there…

* * *

><p>Survive<p>

* * *

><p>"That was sound advice. Though it really is a bit extreme." Kyoko noted as Issei finished his tale. Both Madoka and Cao Cao nodded.<p>

"I'm glad Sayaka's story helped, but... when you saw her doing that face... You remembered him didn't you?" The pink haired goddess asked with a sad smile. Issei slouched and nodded.

"Yeah..." He said, a little depressed. Madoka nodded again, she too looked a little down.

"""'Him'?""" The other three asked, Asia curious despite not understanding everything.

"Zolda." Issei answered curtly, his head looking up that his bangs shadowed most of his face. Madoka did something similar by looking down.

"I see..." Cao Cao was not that familiar with the man, but he did know something about him. And that was Issei was the one to finish him... by request. He did not need to be told how hard it was both the both of them... not for the three of them, with one of them not being there at the moment. "You have my condolences."

"Thanks." Issei smiled a sad smile. Glad at the Cao Cao before him, and glad for the condonlences he brought. Remembering the first time he confronted him of that fact, he used it to piss him off... Now...

"Zolda? That's a weird name." Kyoko told them, in which they agreed much to her surprise.

"Yeah it is. But it is only the name we know him by." Issei lied, knowing full well the man's name, along with Tsukune and Madoka. It's just mouthing the name would cause a commotion, and he doubted that Cao Cao would want to know considering the face he was making. He was probably upset on how he insulted the man. "One thing is for sure. If there was anyone who 'convinced' me of changing... it was him."

"He sounded like a great man. I would've liked to meet him." Kyoko told them, her tone soft and kind. Knowing full well that the man was lost, and was now heading for his own heaven.

"'How sad.'" Asia said sadly, easily figuring it all out.

"It is... but we got... 'better' thanks to him." Madoka stated while smiling, her tears now wiped away.

"Yeah." Was the young man's only agreement.

"Well... Good to know you have a good role model. Still do you think that plan will work?" When the question was asked, Issei didn't know how to answer. And thus...

"I don't know." he admitted. "It may have worked for Madoka's friend. But Gremory's sempai's situation maybe a tad different." Kyoko nodded, while noting it down in her head. It may be useless and pretty much gossip info, but it still was info on the devils. She smiled, her job was kinda easy if the info was dumped on her at a regular basis. Though she had one thing she never told the church. It was about the three people before her.

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>A week has passed since then and Asia finally transferredenrolled.

"M-m-my name... i-is... Asi-Asia Argento... I'll b-be on your... care." Was the blonde nun's nervous and broken introduced. Despite that, it was very endearing to most of the class.

"Good job." Issei told her making her smile as she sat to her designated seat. Everyone who heard him stared at him, especially the boys who glared. He didn't care though.

"Thanks." The nun said as she made herself comfortable in her seat. Again the familiar interaction garnered attention from the students, who could do nothing but glare/stare as class truly began.

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>As the hours gone by and break came, Asia was instantly swarmed by curious students only to be dragged out by Aika as she and Issei held lunches as they left for the rooftop. The gaggle of students left behind could only stare as one of the most biggest perverts leave with the new girl and one of the class' pretty girl. And once they were out of hearing range the outcry began... which started with two abandoned idiots.<p>

"Wha-wha-what is going on!" The pervert baldy with the camera exclaimed.

"When did Issei become good with girls!" His cohort who wore glasses complained. And with began to wave upon complaints from the boys. The girls on the other hand...

"Hey... has it been that long since Issei and Aika became friends?"

"Yeah. It's pretty weird."

"Now that I think about it..." All the gossiping girls turned to the speaker. "I don't remember Issei doing anything perverted lately... no... In fact when did he did anything perverted in the past few months?" Everyone listening shrugged.

"ISSEI YOU TRAITOR!" Except for those two.

"WHEN DID YOU TRADE YOUR PERVERSION TO COOLNESS!" Everyone there sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>"So how's it going so far?" Issei asked Asia as munched through his lunch in the usual manner. Asia who got a bento from Kyoko was still somewhat struggling with her chopsticks but otherwise fine with it.<p>

"It's good. Thanks to everyone I can keep up with the class and everyone is so nice and helpful!" The nun happily exclaimed, some rice stuck in her mouth as she did.

"Geez... Your manners are slipping little nun." Aika teased in which the nun realized what happened and began to wipe her mouth.

"Hahahaha..." Issei made a little laugh making the nun blush on the spot. "We'll let her be exuberant Aika. From what Kyoko told me, this is the first time she experience schooling since her time in the church." The statement made Aika pause.

"Really?" She asked, feeling how incredulous that was. But Asia's sad nodding made her abandon her food for a moment and hug the poor girl.

"Ahhh... Thank you." Again the nun expressed her appreciation byt words and by blushing furiously.

"No problem!" Aika said really really excitedly standing up with hands on her hip and all... The action made Issei feel a little bit nervous. "I for one will help you get the full High School experience!" The statement made Issei sweat... a lot...

"Ah! Really?" The innocent Asia unfortunately did not know she was walking into a trap.

"Yesssssss~! It will be fun! Hehehehehe~!" Aika's evil smile was bad enough. But Issei swore he saw the word 'troll' flash through her eyes. So... intervention was necessary.

"Ahahahahahaha! That's nice and all, but I'm taking Asia to the student council and the Occult Research Club so she could thank them properly. And I need to take her to the church afterwards... so sorry we'll be busy." Issei hurriedly excused, causing the glasses wearing girl flash a michevious glint thorugh her eyes.

"Oh? That's too bad..." She smiled evilly, before turning it down to one of her genuine smiles. "Just make sure she gets back to the church okay. Oh! And I'm taking her home with me so I could properly introduce her to dad. You know since he's our professor and all." Again the mischievous glint was there, but a trip to Aika's home was mostly harmless... Well mostly...

"Alright." Issei nodded. He was not Asia's guardian but he's sure Kyoko would clear her for that.

"Thank you Issei. For helping me." Asia once more gave him thanks.

"No problem. I would have helped even if..." He shuddered and swore he heard Kyoko laughing evilly just now. "Kyoko didn't ask." Followed by nervous laughter. Confused the girls shrugged (well Aika did) and continued eating.

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright." Once more, the young man felt weird as he stood in front of the student council room. This time he had a nervous nun with him as well. Considering that he and in extension, she owed them one for helping her it was proper that she gave them thanks.<p>

"Come in." It was the voice of Shitori, Sona the Student Council President. The same person who invited him in when he knocked the other day.

"Sorry for intruding." He once more apologized as he and Asia went in. Looking around he saw familiar faces... and not so familiar faces. The tiny first year (he assumed she was) with silver hair and deadpan expression was not familiar to him. The blonde youth he knew. He was Kiba the Prince of Kuoh, though he knew nothing much about him. Also they were a few girl wearing the Student Council armbands that was not familiar to him... also...

"Well thank you for the update. I will come by later." The silver haired maid her never seen in his life said and stood up and walks their way. Bowing to each other as a sign of respect, the young man and the blonde nun watched as the woman leave and walk away.

The young man could swear that the woman's stare lingered at him for a moment and smiled before leaving. Or was it his imagination? Or maybe his perversity was coming back? Nah.

"Who was that?" He inquired, interested as why to someone like that was even there.

"That was Rias' sister-in-law." His sempai, the lovely Himejima, Akeno told him causing him to blink in disbelief. She laughed at the expression on his face. "Ah... that's the usual reaction. I assure you, despite serving as a maid; that woman is pretty high up in the family hierarchy."

"Indeed, she is." Sona agreed, being calm and cool as always. "In any case Hyoudou, as it's good to see you again I'm not sure why you're here..." She trailed until she saw the nervous nun behind him. "Ah!... So is that...?"

"Yes. This was the person you helped catch up and get into this school." He then moved and softly pushed Asia forward.

"My name is Asia Argento." She said bowing. "I thank you for helping me." She said rather cutely and nervously. This earns a few giggles and a load of smiles from the people in the room.

"It is no problem." The Student Council president said, she herself rising and helping Asia to a seat. Tsubaki, the Vice President did the same for Issei. "So how are-" Issei smiled as the shy Asia answered all of Sona's questions rather animatedly. Like Kyoko said, school was good for her.

"She's a cutey Issei... I thought you were just helping her. But seeing her..." His beautiful sempai teased, in which the rider just sighed.

"This is one of the reasons I did not look help from Professor Kiryuu." Issei said flatly as he made himself comfortable, seeing that the Student Council president won't be done soon. The people who heard him chuckled. Looking about he realized something. "I don't see Gremory-sempai anywhere."

"That's because she's taking refuge at my family." Sona told him from across the room. "It seems that your meddling had borne fruit and she finally got her freedom."

"Indeed. We owe you a lot." Kiba beside him, told him suddenly.

"Eh? I don't get it." The rider admitted, while the ones in the know chuckled.

"We're just grateful." The tiny one in the room softly muttered, with the rest of from Issei knew was the Occult Research Club nodding.

"Let's just say, with you helping Rias you helped us as well." Akeno told him.

"Indeed, we owe you now." Kiba affirmed, confusing Issei more.

"Don't worry about and just accept their thanks Hyoudou." The Student Council told him causing him to shrug.

"No problem... I guess..." The young muttered uncertainly.

"Well... With that said, if you get into any trouble just call." Kiba told him assuredly... as if...

"Don't tell me the asshat that would've became Rias'..." He began, a hand on his head annoyed at the circumstances.

"Indeed he is Hyoudou. But I would not be nonchalant about it." The Student Council warned.

"What is he? Some spoiled rich boy that would try to have me gunned down?" He asked snarkily. While that was dangerous, he was not worried. Transformed or not, he can escape through mirrors and no money can buy the asshat protection when he knew the chief of police in the area.

"If it were only that." Akeno sighed and shook her head. "Seriously Issei, believe us when I we say that he's bad news."

"Alright... if you say so." He said, but in truth he knew full well he could handle some spoiled idiot. After all, what harm could someone like that do?

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>A few more minutes of chatter and Issei and Asia was on their way. But before they could leave, Sona the Student Council President herself hailed them down intending to talk with him. Seeing that it seemed to be serious he let Asia wait for him by the gate.<p>

"What is it Kaichou?" He asked. Wondering what else was needed to be said, considering he was literally forced to take in their phone numbers just in case something happened. Though one had to admit some of them were beauties and cuties... Well here he thought he lost all of his perversity... or maybe that was just him being a guy? Must be the latter.

"I couldn't say in there, but I wanted to thank you." She said smiling.

"What for?" He asked. Apart from helping his red headed sempai, he didn't know of anything else he did.

"Well, I just realized something that was said but was not seen. In your aiding of my friend I finally saw that..." She said, remembering how her sister went off on Sirechz decking him and his father for the poor treatment of Rias. True they were good to her, but the blatant stupidity of the arrange marriage angered her sister enough to give the two men a pounding they wouldn't forget.

And when Sirechz began to point that her sister herself agreed to the many arranged she was saddled with, her sister pointed out how she trusted her to get out of those situations on her own. That and she had many mor plans if that ever happens. Rias her friend on the other hand, was practically back in a corner where her only options were to surrender or try and fail. The young man before her smiled.

"Like I said, I was glad to help." His grin was infectious and if she weren't already smiling, she would smile a grand smile like he did.

"I know... We owe you much. That is why we want you safe." She said seriously, causing the young man before her take a serious look.

"Don't worry. Despite how I look, I'm rather strong." He told her confidently.

"That strength... Do you believe in it? Do you believe that it can overcome even someone like him? I assure you Hyoudou, he is no run of the mill rich kid nor is he a common thug." She reasoned, but she only got a confident smile.

"Do I believe in my strength?" He asked...

-0-

_"Issei! I believe in you!"_

-0-

_"Issei... The strength you have... Thank you for sharing it with me."_

-0-

_"So... this is the strength that should have been mine. The strength I have forsaken for being so foolish."_

-0-

_"I entrust the future to you..."_

-0-

_"You are indeed strong Ryuki. Stronger than one could make it in battle."_

-0-

_"That confidence... That stupid confidence... Is something me and my sister needed."_

-0-

"More than you think." The young man told her, remembering more and more the voices of those he aided. Of those he fought hand in hand and blade to blade. Those who he became friends. Those who became his comrades.

"I am a **Dragon** that heeds to no one Kaichou." Was his last words to her. Her surprised face, at his declaration never left his mind. After all, someone like him... never should be like that.

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>Taking Asia back was easy. As the Sakura Church was not that far. And in those confines he would mostly have fun and leisurely waste the remaining daylights with his friends. However, he wouldn't today.<p>

"Come out. I know you'd been following us for a while." He said threateningly. From out of the trees by the wayside came out a tall short haired blonde man. He was wearing what seemingly pricey clothes with an open dress shirt showing his chest. From his sneer, the rider could easily guess who this prick is.

"So you're not completely stupid as you look." He said mockingly. "Unfortunately worm, you meddled into things you shouldn't have and cost me something that shouldn't have been mine."

"Gremory-sempai is not a 'thing' to be owned you prick." He said, snarling furiously at the arrogant bastard in front of him. He was familiar with the type, after all Matou, Shinji the idiot who thought he could parade as Odin was one. Arrogant, self-centered and thought that he was entitled for anything because he was born rich or the like.

He paraded around trying to trick the riders to kill each other futilely as everyone could see through the shoddy copy of the administrator. In the end he met his demise in the form of his 'benefactor' Bujin Gaim, who they only knew as 'Gilgamesh' the guy from the oldest hero story.

"You can talk weakling but I assure you, you will be pleading for mercy when I'm done with you." The blonde arrogantly sneered at him.

"Then let's do this... but not here." The rider cautioned. He didn't want Kyoko, Madoka and especially not the innocent Asia to find him out there trading punches with the idiot before him.

"I'm not stupid. There is a clearing where we will be hidden over there. There I will beat you to the ground human." Ignoring the comment he let the thug lead the way.

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay we're here." The rider announced and as he did he dodged a powerful punch the nearly felled a tree.<p>

"Indeed, now I can freely grind you to dust." His opponent said arrogantly sending another fist at him. Unfortunately for him, that punch was easily countered by Issei who delivered a skull crushing blow to the face.

After the Rider War, Issei never let up on his fighting skills and enrolled himself in a dojo where he learned Karate. And later he also studied Kendo, Judo and even Archery. Which was a good thing because the Mirror Monsters we're never truly wiped out and every now and then Kaiju's that were surely not Mirror Monsters was encountered, enabling good use from Issei's newly learned fighting skills.

"Arrgh!" His opponent clumped down and squirmed as he held his face. Issei's punch was solid and he put a lot of force into it.

"Don't underestimate your opponent bastard! You might be surprised at what they can do." He lectured before turning around. Only to stop as the bastard began to laugh.

"You are right about that!" The blonde shouted as he rushed for another blow. Dodging Issei was surprised when he found that his opponent has an unmarred face. Suspicious he countered the same way, this time putting more force to it. He put enough to knock an opponent cold for several days. Again his opponent fell and held his face while writhing in pain.

That enough sent Issei forewarning that his opponent was more than he seems.

"You worm! This is enough!" Quickly losing patience, his opponent immediately showed how 'more' he was by throwing a fireball at him which he quickly dodged.

"Damn it! You're a youkai!" He exclaimed causing the bastard to laugh.

"Don't lump me with those losers!" Dark bat like wings appeared on his back. "I AM DEVIL!" Then flames began to emanate from his body. "AND MORE IMPORTANTLY! A PHOENIX!" His opponent finally fed up of him began throwing fireballs left and right. Fortunately his opponent wasn't really even trying to aim at him.

"What? Not even bothering to hide this fight?!" He said saying it in between a taunt and a question.

"I don't need too! I just erase the memories and the evidence! Starting with you!" Showing that his opponent really did not care anymore, the bastards throw a giant fireball intending to really kill him.

'I guess I really need to show how good my word is. I'm glad one weakness of the system I use is corrected.' He thought as he drew out a familiar buckle/deck of card. Unseen by his opponent thanks to the fireball he threw, Issei his left arm up pointing onto the sky with the deck in hand while his right was closed and was at his waist.

"HENSHIN!" Quickly he threw his left in a semi circle and attached the deck to the belt that appeard on his waist. Once it slid, the air shimmers before shattering, several giant shards of glass appearing in the air. One of them abruptly slams into him, shattering into pieces before turning into blazing flames. When it died, there stood an armored hero.

With the transformation hiding him from the flames, his opponent arrogantly smirked only to find in horror that the weakling he sought dead stood defiantly safe and now in armor. And from his appearance...

"What! But you're just a tale!" He stammered before regaining his composure. "No matter! I'm still stronger than you! And with my ability to heal you can't beat me!" The blonde shouted very fanatically, not bothering to heed the voices in his head to retreat and call it quits. He refused to give up. Not even at the face of a legend.

"Thank you for reminding me." Issei said blandly before pulling out a card with a broken mirror on it.

**-Confine Vent-**

The card activating, a sound of a mirror breaking can be heard... but nothing else. The arrogant blonde laughed.

"Is that it?! Making sound effects! You're a joke after all!" Convinced it was nothing, the devil threw another ball of flame at the armored rider. Issei just shook his head.

"You're a fool. Everything has a use." The rider said. Finding that in stress, his opponent just went with what he knew. Considering he said himself to be a Phoenix, Issei thought that the arrogant bastard only won any battle with his opponent giving up as he constantly regenerated. And seeing that his two punches could knock out and break the faces of even the toughest bancho, he knew he had to use an ace.

The Confine Card given to him by Odin shut down Bujin Gaim's ability to throw large amounts of blades at them, and thus he knew the card wouldn't fail him now. Thus, he would finish the battle now.

**-Final Vent-**

"In the end, you underestimated me. **I am Kamen Rider Ryuki! And will not be defeated by the likes of you!**" He roared as Dragreder appeared from another giant broken mirror shard that appeared from the air and roared. He then jumped with the dragon circling him before facing forward breathing flames as he turned in the air and kicked, aiming at the blonde as he was enveloped in flames. His opponent laughed and spread his arms thinking that any damage to him would be nil in a few minutes.

"This is nothi-" But he felt it. As the armored legend connected his burning feet to his body, he felt all his power leaving. He felt pain that he never felt before in his life. He then finally felt what he should have. Fear. He screamed as he fell into the ground as he blew up spectacularly.

Upon his opponent's defeat, Issei was surprised when a blue ball of light came out of the body and was quickly consumed by his partner.

"What the hell." He exclaimed as he undid the transformation and Dragreder retreating to the mirror shard as it disappeared. Kneeling down his slightly burnt and mangled opponent he sighed as he felt the blonde's pulse. It was quite weak, but it was there. Picking up the bastard and cradled him onto his shoulder, he decided to bring him back to Kuoh.

He was not one to leave the guy there, after all he just went all out on the poor guy. In two moves no less. As he brought out his phone and moved forward he saw Odin who nodded at him and disappeared his usual way. He laughed. Knowing full well that everything will go alright.

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>The remaining members of the Student Council and the Occult Research Club stood at the gates of Kuoh as they waited for a particular young man. The guy calling the Student Council President made them all nervous, as Raiser could be brutal as he wanted to. The fact that his head was getting inflated by his victories in 'the games' made them all more so. That is why they were all surprised when a smiling Hyoudou, Issei cradled a broken Raiser Phoenix as he walked towards them.<p>

"Issei... you..." Akeno did not know what to say. In front of her was a normal boy (he wasn't) cradling someone they thought unbeatable.

"Sorry I had to beat the crap out of him. I doubted we could settle things with just sitting around and talking it over tea." He said smartily as he handed the guy over to shocked Kiba.

"You did it... You did something thought impossible." The President muttered causing the rider to shake his.

"I told you Kaichou. I am a **Dragon who heeds to no one**." He said with confidence as he turned and left. Waving goodbye as did so.

"Hyoudou... Issei... You truly are a surprise." Sona stated, a smile gracing her face.


	8. Storm

Author's Notes: Here's 8!

* * *

><p>Survive<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait?! Isse- I mean Hyoudou-kun did what?" Rias shouted out in shock, the people who knew with her chuckled while those out of the loop had the same surprised as her.<p>

"You heard right Rias, Issei-kun beat the living daylights out of Raiser." Akeno said while chuckling. "In fact, Raiser himself looked rather burnt. I wonder he actually did to the arrogant bird?" The black haired bombshell asked. It was the question of the day honestly, how could a human beat someone like Raiser? A devil with the power of the Phoenix?

"It is surprising indeed. But Hyoudou's words give us somewhat an idea." Sona told the group, her sister beside her as they chatted on what happen.

"Oh? What did he say So-tan?" Sona's sister asked, curious to what the boy said.

"He said the he is a Dragon who heeds to no one." Kiba answered, curious about the young man. "We've been eyeing him ever since he dropped the suggestion on you, but we never saw anything that indicates that he has a Sacred Gear or anything supernatural."

"Church." The small silver haired girl said, interrupting him.

"That's right, he mostly hangs out at the Sakura Church some ways off of Kuoh. He's not part of the Heavenly Faction and he's definitely not a church agent." Rias nods at her knight's report on the interesting young man she owed a favor thanks to his 'small' suggestion. But considering what he did later on, her favor just got considerably bigger.

"A Dragon eh? That was something gutsy to say. Though we don't know if he knew the significance of saying that." Sona's sister commented. And it was true, dragons were powerful creatures that all three factions respects and fears. Two of them were very notable being known as the Heavenly Dragons for their power.

"Perhaps Issei holds one of the Longinus?" Sona theorized, her face down staring at nothing she went deep in thought.

"I don't know about that. But when I went to the Satan's meeting, the guy sure did a ruckus." The sister, Serafall Leviathan one of the four Satans of the current underworld stated as she chuckled. "After all, Raiser was no pushover. In fact from what I heard he was muttering things like dragon, armor, legend and fear."

"Dragon? Armor? Legend? Perhaps I'm right." The Gremory said while nodding. But Serafall shook her head.

"I don't know. Because we actually sent people there to assess damages, erase minds... that sort of thing. But we found nothing. Na da." She told the group, surprising them even more. "We are certain though, that the other factions nor the minor ones like the youkais or the other divine factions did it."

"Wait... so what does this means?" Sona asked who after a long time was confused at something again.

"Dunno. They are rumors. Some bad, some good. But nothing certain." The Satan shrugged. This left them with nothing once more. The only only thing they can do now was continue surveillance and nothing more.

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, it was a surprise. Both pleasant and not." Sirechz Lucifer muttered as he went through the day the day paperwork he was issued.<p>

"Sirechz... You know that was because you and father did something stupid." Grayfia, the man's maid and more importantly wife scolded him.

"True. The whole thing was first planned by father and Lord Phenex... but in the end I had to butt in." He shook his head. "Honestly I thought the whole thing was good for her but..." The woman shook her head.

"In the end she did the unthinkable and disowned herself from the family and took refuge from the Sitri." Again she shook her head. "The whole thing was explosive. And I do not mean Raiser's reaction to the news."

"True. The fiasco was a difficult thing to handle, the media was all over us not to mention... well..." The man shook his head, but the woman nodded.

"You just put through Rias in a situation wherein she's being forced to do something she doesn't want to do. Combined that with Raiser's personality and her situation do you really think Feminist groups would take that likely?" She said rather angrily. The man could only look away at that.

"Well I was kind of surprised they exist in our society... Then again considering we based our new society to that of the humans... I guess it has been expected." He shook his head. "Nevertheless my sister's clamor for freedom has finally reached my father and my own deaf ears... It helps that the guy who gave her the idea in the first place beat him up. Do we have information on him apart from the obvious?"

"No, I'm afraid." The woman shook her head. "While the boy is no way ordinary from what he displayed... and frankly says. We found no instances of him being the same during his years before this incident. The only thing odd during his time back before this was him hanging around the Sakura Church." The man raised an eyebrow.

"That place? Why? And why is this not suspicious?" The man asked a reasonable question.

"It's because apparently, a friend of his one Kaname, Madoka is friends with the resident nun." The woman said flatly.

"Ah... so that's why. So it's really not suspicious... because it still sounds suspicious." Again the man insisted, but the woman shook her head.

"We checked her out as well, and apparently apart from her tragic past; there is absolutely nothing notable about her. She's just a normal girl and the only thing suspicious about her is what you've said." She shook her head again. "We had them followed for a while and found the only thing they mostly did there was study."

"Ah... so a girl helping a boy study." He began chuckling. "Teenagers." He shook his head. "Still something happened, considering that he beat Raiser who I believe was mad enough to not care about secrecy."

"Indeed, it's why we are continuing to keep watch." She sighed. "It would be easier if we inquire with the nun, but I doubt she'll help us with espionage, neutral or not."

"Well that's the way it is." He made another chuckle before going diving more into his paperwork. "By the way... was that all?"

"No. We have reports that two-"

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>"Thank you for having us." The blonde twin tailed nun said as she bowed to her red head superior, her blue haired companion stood there rather uneasily.<p>

"Yeah well, I was told we had some agents drop by for something important." Kyoko shook her head. "Well, it must be really important considering the two of you." The red head said rather deadpan. She was fine with them obviously, but the blue haired church agent was getting on her nerves. Ever since she saw her only staff member, she has been staring at the girl as if she wanted to stick a knife into her gut.

"Indeed." The blue haired said sternly and condescendingly. "In fact we ask that you aid us in our task, as it's a very important mission."

"So I've been told." Again, she replied rather snappily. The blue head seemingly could not see her as her superior and was looking down on her. It was becoming harder and harder to not throw her out. At that point, Asia who was already dressed in her Kuoh uniform came in.

"I'm done." She said rather happily. Kyoko smiled at that.

"You're a big help as always Asia. Now I apologize for keeping ya, but you better hurry. You don't wanna be late for school." The redhead said while smiling. She had asked the girl who was heading off to finish sweeping the yard as she attended to their 'guests'. Asia was always happy to help did so without question. This is a good thing because she really did not want the blue idiot in front of her say something stupid that all of them would regret... At least blue hair will...

All three of the remaining nuns watched as Asia happily left. One eying her with worry, one indifferent and one...

"I'm surprised you kept her." She said, causing more of Kyoko's ire.

"What. Did. You. Say." She slowly said, emphasizing each word causing the blonde to back off.

"Why'd you keep her?" The blue haired girl asked again as if it was so obvious, triggering more of the red head's temper. "We all know she shouldn't be here anymore." She shook her head. "The heaven's already passed on judgment and that she's a here-" She was stopped as a loud smack rang on the church and her head was swung forcefully, her cheeks having a painful red swell.

"As an agent of the church you have no right to say that!" Kyoko shouted, her scolding voice echoing throughout the church. The blonde haired girl shrunk from where she stood and the blue haired one caressed her aching cheek.

"But it's true!" She shouted back causing her other cheek to suffer a similar fate.

"ARE YOU REALLY A NUN OR NOT?!" She angrily asked. This time the blue haired girl cowered before her. "Has being chosen to wield those blades made your head grow?! Or do you think being chosen made you so entitled!"

"I..." She paused a moment, hesitating before putting on a brave and determined face. "I am!"

"Is that so?" Kyoko said darkly. "Then let us see if that is true. Let's go to the back and see if your convictions are true."

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>"Xenovia! Apologize! This is madness!" Irina begged her partner who already had changed into their battle inform.<p>

"No. We have to let us show how seriousness this is. Not only because of the witch, but because of how things truly are." Xenovia told her in all seriousness... truly believing the things she said. Irina held down her head following her partner to what to be a beat down.

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the spacious training ground hidden behind church grounds they saw a magnificent sight. Standing tall and proud were their young superior still dressed in her nun's habit and robes with the only change is the beautiful silver spear in her hand. It's a marvelous thing, looking more like a decorative piece than one of combat with the blade having intricate curving designs. And lastly, was the chain connected to its shaft by the other end which cradled a heavy weight dangling all the while.<p>

Shaking off her awe, Xenovia gulped as she stepped forward.

"Show me little nun. Show me the belief that God grated you as you said." Was the last thing their superior said as the battle began.

Xenovia did not care for it, believing that the blade given to her: Excalibur Destruction would easily destroy that silver piece. She was wrong. The shaft of the spear held, worse the chain swung to her back the weight that dangled on its end crashed into her back badly injuring her. Then as she staggered, her superior elbowed her side followed by another slap to one of her already red cheeks.

Her hands fumbled and the blade slipped out of her grasp as she continued to stagger from both the elbow the side and slap to the face. Kyoko did not attack at this juncture.

"Stand up and pick up your blade... No... Better yet, use the other one so we shall really see if that entitlement of yours is really something." Their superior said sternly and assuredly, making Irina think that the beating she thought was not for her... but for her partner.

Her partner of the other hand was stubborn and picked up the fallen blade. Snarling she rushed foward for a slash only to find her blade getting blocked once more.

"Why are you surprised? Going here meant they told you about me. Or could it be that you were part of the idiots who thought that they were about the teachings of God." Their superior said rather darkly.

"No! I'm just right-" The blue haired girl wanted to insist but stopped by the stern glare.

"You are right because of what? Because they gave you the blade in your hand?" Her superior asked. Who at the same time, manipulated the chain attached to her spear to grab the blade into her hand flung it into the air and onto hers. The blue haired girl watched as her superior easily swung the blade without any consequences.

"How...?" The blue haired girl asked, wide eyed. Irina herself in a similar state.

"People like you are nothing special." She said before throwing the blade back. "Ask Asia to heal you since she's a student in Kuoh... and one last thing. Remember that God taught us to forgive any and all transgressions no matter it is, no matter how many times. Now leave." Finishing her piece, the two was left alone in the vicinity. The blue haired girl stared at the blade in her hand in wonder.

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>"Dammit! I maybe the boss of this place but the paperwork for that little stunt would cost me weeks!"<p>

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>"We got our orders." Kalawarner said as she handed the papers to Raynare and Dohnaseek.<p>

"Finally. I thought this order would never come." Raynare said happily.

"Tell me about it. A few more days babysitting that bastard and being force to clean up his murders was getting on my nerves." The only man in the group said in disdain, remembering the hardships and the pain he went through as he to bury and read the rites of the unjustly killed.

"Same." Kalawarner said as she looked down, thinking of the same thing.

"Still it's quite troubling since the bastard suddenly disappeared for a few days leaving the other idiots behind." Raynare shook her head. "While they were no more murders, him vanishing like that does not ease my mind."

Hearing that, the other two thought for a second only to be interrupted by their fourth companion.

"Guys! We have a problem!" She said worriedly as she held up her hands, an invisible shield of light blocking her from being impaled by the standard light exorcism blade many priests used.

"Oi! What the hell is going on?" Dohnaseek angrily asked, having pulled out and crumpled his cigarette on the process.

"We have no further need of your services." The one in front of Mittelt said, a crowd of murmurs echoing behind him. "We will use our own hands to achieve our salvation!"

"Yeah well, we're sick of being your baby sitter." He said as he threw the crumpled ciggarette at the mad priest. As it flew in the air, it steadily burned into a large white flame that engulfed the man turning him into cinders.

"Kill the bastards! That's our orders!" Raynare shouted as light gathered at her hands, turning into spears... Spears which she used as blades as she began to cut down the mad priests.

"Die." Kalawarner said flatly as the light in her hands acted like a whip. Elongating and bending to her will, she easily cut those who intended to hurt her.

"Whooo!" Mittelt used a different tactic. Firing balls upon balls of light, raining down on her foes. Not surprising since she was a fan of a certain bullet hell game and hoped that one day, the great youkai herself would whisk her away to the great eastern fantasy land.

Within minutes, all their opponents whittled to a small but were still quite a number.

"Well boys, it was a good show." Dohnaseek snidely said as he shook his head. "But did you seriously think you weaklings can beat us?"

"Oh but we can." A voice answered, turning the fallen angels found one of their other target. And in his hands were two swords. Two swords they recognized.

"Well damn. That's something you got there." Dohnaseek said, grinding his teeth. His other comrades, did something similar. The idiot could not get those blades in a short span of time, nor could he actually take them from where they were in the first place. And that only mean one thing.

"We're in deep... deep doo doo now..." Mittelt said, scared for her life. For a good reason. Behind him was someone they knew they could not take on. Someone who was screwing with them and the chain of command for a long time.

That someone happened to be Kokabiel.

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>Madoka sighed. The gossip on her class ended up with her having a boyfriend or not, a thing while she did not mind ended up in outrageous proportions and often led to... odd things. It did not help that all-girls-school or not, being popular meant having admirers. And worse if those admirers were...<p>

"I'm glad Homura-nee stopped a long time ago." She muttered dejectedly as she sped her work so she could get to the church where Kyoko, Asia, Issei and Cao Cao would be...

She snickered. She could not help but do so, considering that her friends were in different paths of life and were entirely far from personality.

Kyoko, the somewhat cocky, straightforward, _**TSUNDERE**_ nun that was her best friend. Issei, the confused, kind and hot blooded (only seen in rider form) cute boy who seriously forgets about certain... things. Cao Cao, the enemy turned friend who traded his smugness and hardheadness to become easygoing... and lazy. And finally Asia, the cute endearing blonde ditz that made you want to take care of her.

She sighed, remembering having friends like that back in middle school but all of them moved away. Kyoko of course became the nun she is now, and more importantly graduated a long time before them. Sayaka the mermaid returned to where she truly belonged (thankfully Tsukune was there in school with her). Hitomi and her family moved to Kyoto for some strange reason. And finally Homura parted ways with her as she acknowledged her independence.

Made worse since at that point, her family was gone.

But in doing so, made her into a rider and met her current friends. Still it would be nice to see the other three.

Again she sighed. She was confused, and her brain was tangled enough to think of those things.

"Being popular sucks at times." The pink haired girl muttered as she continued her walk, only to pause at the sound of rustling from beyond the sea of trees just beside her. As a rider, things like that often meant either an attack, somebody getting attack or some trouble or other. Either way, she had to check it out.

Going into the trees, it did not took long for her to find four people. One man and two women and someone at her age in various states of injury as they bled and writhed in pain from where they slumped. The most important thing though was the things on their backs.

Black wings.

The man noticing her, inched his fedora up to uncover his face and gave a pained smile.

"You're that girl... friends with that kid." He said rather painfully. Rushing to his side, she turned him over and grimaced as she saw how bad his state was.

"Do not talk! You're making your case worst!" She exclaimed as she fished up her phone.

"The church... the church... call her." Was the last thing he said to her before losing consciousness same with his three female companions.

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>"Where's Madoka?" Issei asked as she saw Asia alone in the church...<p>

"Not here, same with the redhead." Cao Cao said as he came in from the worker's break room showing that he was there for a while. Issei turned to the blonde who shook her head.

"Madoka-san called and Kyoko rushed." She told him as she went ahead and swept the church floor. Shrugging, he and Cao Cao turned to each other as they were about to discuss something about his Sacred Gear when the church doors flew open.

Turning he saw his missing friends cradling four figures... One of them was very familiar.

"You!" Issei shouted as she pointed to the wounded woman who was barely conscious. She smiled and winked.

"Yes… me kid... Sorry... but we..." She turned to looked to her comrades who was cradled by his friends. "Need your help."


	9. Madoka

Author's Note: Thanks Deinoko! I'll get back to those when I have time.

* * *

><p>Survive<p>

* * *

><p>"They're out..." Kyoko announced while scratching her head. "Fallen Angels or not, they're sure are sturdy to remain somewhat awake with their condition."<p>

"Will they be alright?" Madoka asked, worried about the people she had just rescued.

"Well, Asia is healing them now so they should be fine." The nun shook her head. "But the question now is what will you guys do?" She asked.

"That depends. What do you think Cao Cao... Kyoko?" Madoka asked smiling.

"Eh? Why me?" The nun said, feigning ignorance.

"Seriously Kyoko, there's no need to pretend." Cao Cao said, munching on a bread stick all so lazily. He was on his usual corner by the kitchen slouching.

"Yeah Kyoko. We all know, that you know... Ummm... was that right?" Issei said, scratching his head as he did.

"Yes, don't worry Issei." The girl turned to her friend. "No need to hide Kyoko! We knew for years!"

"What?! You do! Awww... And I wanted to come clean being so cool too." The nun said dejectedly.

"Well, if you want a consolation then I only suspected as much until you gave me that advice sometime ago." Issei told her while shrugging, causing the nun to facepalm.

"Well, that teaches me to shut up. Anywyas, considering the three of you..." She shook her head. "Well honestly until we got the complete story, all we can do now is wait and see I'm afraid. Though I need to phone my superiors for advice because honestly this adds to the brewing trouble."

"Trouble?" Issei asked, his hero complex that he developed during the rider war coming up again.

"Yeah. Sometime this morning two nuns, agents of the church was sent here for an important mission." Kyoko shook her head at that. "And then this happens... oh God."

"Why were they sent anyways?" Cao Cao asked.

"Excaliburs..." Was the only thing Kyoko said.

"Excaliburs? The legendary sword?" Issei asked, much to the nun's surprise. "Oi! What's with that look?! Look Kyoko I may not be smart but I'm not stupid!"

"Ah! Sorry sorry." The nun apologized. "It's that I don't see you as the type of guy who reads that stuff." Both Madoka and Cao Cao nodded as a sign of agreement.

"Well... Ever since I've met Tsukune and learned... well..." Issei was scratching his head at this point. But thankfully everyone there got his point.

"Heh. Even when he's gone, Tsukune is helping ya." Kyoko shook her head. "Alright. Well, Cao Cao how much have you talked to them about the situation about the three factions?" The nun asked the slouching young man behind her.

"Enough for them to know whatever you're going to tell them." Cao Cao told her in which she responds with a nod.

"Alright. Well let's start with the Excalibur. You know it's a legendary blade of Arthurian legend right?" The other two nodded. "Well if you about it then you are familiar with how it was lost after Arthurian times. Well, the church believed that it was destroyed by the devils for being a holy weapon in the lines of Durandal, Ascalon... and so on and so fort. But if you follow their legends then you know that's complete bull." Kyoko shook her head. "I dunno what's the deal with our religion for claiming things that aren't truly ours but one thing is for sure is that the church got hold of a 'broken Excalibur'."

"A broken Excalibur?" Issei asked curiously. Which is not surprising since it was a very interesting topic.

"Yeah. Though whether if it was the original Excalibur wielded by the famous king or the second Excalibur created by own of his loyal men; Gawain, it was not known." Kyoko continued as she pulled out a stick of pocky and began to nibble. "What is for sure is that the alchemists, crafters and blacksmiths associated and employed by the church could not repair the blade. In fact it broke into fragments." The nun sighed at this.

"Excuse me." Madoka interrupted and like the attentive student she was, had an arm raised poised for a question. "But did you just inferred that there were two Excaliburs at one point?"

"Yeah. From what we dug up. Gawain had salvaged, what he thought was parts of his king's broken blade and reforged his own blade with it. He dubbed it 'Excalibur Galatine' from his king's and his own blades." Kyoko answered to the curious Madoka who seemingly writing everything down. "Well anyways. The since we broke the blade the alchemists thought of an idea to create different blades from those broken fragments and dubbed them 'Excalibur' each."

"So... the church tried and remake Excalibur... well the one they had and failed and made new ones right?" Issei asked as he followed through the nun's tale. "So... did they get stolen or something."

"Right on the money." The nun said, nodding all the while. "Someone or some group was able to steal and get away with two of them. Heck they even left a trail of destruction in their wake." The nun broke the pocky in her mouth as she grit her teeth in pure and utter annoyance. "My superiors are in an uproar. Those things were not only considered holy, but they were important tools for the church. You have no idea what my whole religion would do just to get them back."

"So... what's the problem since they already sent people..." Issei asked, not sure of the whole thing.

"Well... it was tracked here. Which is basically Devil territory." Kyoko said rather uncomfortably.

"Wait... Devil territory?" Issei asked confused.

"Yeah. You might not know but this area is devil territory headed by the Gremory and the Sitri clans. Which is to my headache are incredibly big names." the nun muttered, annoyed at the whole thing.

"Wait... Gremory? As in the one from my school?!" Again Issei asked. Rather incredolous this time.

"I'm not surprised you do not know." Kyoko said rather smugly this time... then again it's practically how she talks at times. "But yes... the very same... In fact, the Gremory at your school; Rias Gremory is the heir to the name." Issei blinked at this.

"Wow... just wow... So... Considering my meager knowledge about the Christian faith, please tell me that how bad it's going to be. Because I know it is." Issei asked a third time and this time rather uncomfortably. Why not, some idiot stole some holy relic and brought into what could be said as 'enemy' territory.

"It could ignite the three way war that happened in ages past." The nun answered grimly. A tense silence overcame the four as they digested the information. Madoka then broke the silence.

"Why... why would they do something like that... Why would they do something that would cause such suffering..." She whimpered in sadness, agony, pain and finally anger. The other three did not say a word. How could they? All three knew why the pink haired maiden acted like so.

"I'm sorry... I need air." The girl excused herself and left. All three watched her leave and did not say a word. They were worried but...

"I could only imagine what Madoka feels." Kyoko stated. Which is an odd thing since she also lost her parents. But she was lucky as both died doing what they thought was right and she still had her sister who was studying to be a nun like her. Her friend did not have that luxury.

Her mother and brother was lost on a terrible attack on the populace. Her father in grief committed suicide. Her relatives were torn on how to deal with the orphaned girl, and even some of them only was after her for the wealth her parents left behind...

"I could only help her so much." A pained Issei muttered as slams his fist onto the table he sat in.

"Of course you could. In fact I'm surprised you could Issei." Kyoko told him, she herself sitting down and making herself comfortable. "The whole thing left invisible scars in Madoka's heart. And I'm afraid despite your help... more time is needed for that wound to heal."

"Time huh..." Cao Cao silently muttered from his seat.

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>Madoka stalked the streets silently as she stormed off the Sakura Church. She honestly going nowhere but she didn't need a destination right now. What she needed was time to think. She couldn't help it. But any time someone mentions something even remotely connected to terrorism she flips out, and her emotions go out of control.<p>

She knew no one could blame her, but she couldn't help but feel unhappy about the state of affairs. Worse if those around her truly care for her. She sighed.

"It's always like this... I know it's not my fault and I know everyone says the same but... I... I can't help but feel this way." She admitted. The scar on her heart still not fading even all these years. Even with the help of her friends, even with the aid of her teachers... even with the help of the Riders... the experience with the war... The pain... the heartache was still there.

"I guess it's why I despised Cao Cao when we first met..."

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>"You... You would lead such... such misery and destruction just for that stupid reason!"<p>

_She remembered shouting at the snake themed rider when he announced his goals. When he told them of his master plan for the human race and those who had hid themselves in the twilight of the world._

"Why not! Humanity has been the thrall of those creatures for far to long! Those who would trick and use us for their own benefits! Those who only care for themselves and their kind!"

_It was a stupid argument. In fact what he said was purely hypocritical and incredibly zealous. He talked as if humanity was absolved of those crimes. As if humans themselves was not guilty._

"So you would lead such a crusade! Because you are a hero?!"

_She asked rather angrily. She asked with the anger of a lion... bubbling with intense hate and anger at the person in front of her._

"You talk as if that heroic legacy of yours was not stained with blood."

_Her friend, Tsukune the bat themed rider clearly stated. His stance on the matter was not valueble to their opponent however. His bias was clearly showing from his words._

"Silence creature! You have no right!"

"SHUT UP!"

_She interrupted her. Anger boiling in her veins. _

**-Advent-**

_She stopped caring, she had stopped listening at this point. Because to her, it no longer matters. The snake rider did not even have a chance. Blancwing crashed into him, it's beak drilling into him as spun like a drill._

**-Sword Vent-**

_Tsukune tried to stop her. But she slapped away his hand and attacked. The double bladed spear swinging in a deadly dance as the snake rider could only defend as the swan danced a relentless dance. Sparks flew as blade impacted upon armor, with the defender is being slowly pushed back and into a wall._

"What are you doing this? Are you already under his thrall!"

**"SHUT UP! I'M IN NO ONE'S CONTROL! I LOATHE PEOPLE LIKE YOU WHO WOULD CHARM PEOPLE WITH LIES AND DECIET SO THEY WOULD MARCH UPON THEIR DEATHS! SO THEY WOULD FULFILL THEIR SICK DESIRES OF POWER! THEIR SELFISH WISHES FOR GLORY!"**

_She remembered the endless pit of rage in her heart that she drew her strength from. The boiling hatred that was endless in number... infinite in quantity..._

"Damn!"

_The snake rider could only curse as he was forced to keep defending. His hands occupied as he shielded his head and body from the relentless assault, from the deadly blade making sparks upon his armor. Thankfully however…_

"STOP!"

_The dragon came... the dragon finally had come to the scene of the fight._

"Issei! No don't!"

_Tsukune warned. For good reason. As she herself could no longer control her crazed actions. But he didn't care. Her friend, the reckless and hot blooded dragon rushing and grabbing her by the shoulders. She struggled, she squirmed. All she wanted at that moment was to kill the snake before her._

"Stop Madoka! This is not the future he entrusted to us!"

_The face of the dead. The memory of a dying man entrusting them with a dream... It's what stopped her._

"Leave."

_Tsukune ordered the snake that silently left. While she... she broke down and cried._

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>Madoka shook her head. Looking up and saw the horizon painted orange she decided to return. She could make her introspection another time...<p>

"Huh?" She paused however when she a peculiar thing. Two nuns, one with azure hair like her mermaid friend and one blonde like the innocent Asia was at the corner chatting and failing to get the answers they were looking for.

"Ahhh... I know the road should be here!" The blonde complained.

"Let's just give up and go back to the church... I must apologize and I'm sure she'll grant us shelter." The blue haired one said sadly. Remorse echoing in her voice. Curious Madoka approached them.

"Excuse me. Can I help you, you've seen to be in a bind." She said as she approached, the man they were talking to before shrugged and left without a word.

"Eh well... I was looking for the house of my... childhood friend." The blonde admitted. "I wanted to visit... and uh... ask a favor I guess."

"I... well I angered our would be host you see." The blue one explained. "So we thought to ask lodgings somewhere else until she cools her head and I where I could apologize." She said rather sadly.

"I see..." Seeing the two of them, she remembered what Kyoko had said about two church agents. And judging from the faces of these two it seems they got on her bad side. Bad move. Kyoko can be quite remorseless on those she has a grudge on. "I'll help. What's the name of your friend."

"Issei! I mean Hyoudou... Hyoudou, Issei." The blonde said, surprising Madoka.

"Issei huh? Small world." The maiden smiled as she readied her phone. This should be interesting.


	10. Madoka 2

Author's Note: Finally!

* * *

><p>Survive<p>

* * *

><p>"It's Madoka..." Issei muttered as he brought out his phone. Cao Cao and Kyoko came near when they heard who was calling.<p>

"Issei." Madoka's voice said the other line.

"Madoka... Have you calmed down?" He asked worried, heading out any other question or statement the maiden was about to say or ask.

"Yes... Don't worry. More importantly, can you come home. I'm here at your house because I escorted... well you'll see when you get here." The maiden told him before the line goes dead.

"Eh? What does she mean?" Issei remarked as he pocketed his phone, blinking like an idiot from confusion. The two other people in the room however...

"Ohhhh! What's this! Could it be little Madoka is finally making her move!" The nun exclaimed, hearts shining in her eyes.

"Pfffttt... Madoka's probably found some ederly relative of Issei's Kyoko... besides..." Cao Cao pointed to the person they were talking about and were busy getting ready to leave... unheeding that his other two companions are talking about him. "He's dense as a brick. I mean... he hasn't even noticed that we're gossiping about him."

"Well that's true. But I can't help but do the universal hobby." Kyoko admitted, shaking her head.

"Universal... hobby? Ugh... girls. In any case, what do you think would happen next." The guy lazing around asked the nun who again shook her head.

"That depends. We got thieving idiots who stole two holy weapons, two agents sent for them, four fallen angels who're completely wiped out by someone or some group, the devils whose territory we're on and lastly me and the three urban legends I'm housing... well letting you hang out I guess." Cao Cao nodded at that.

"That's a lot of factors. Lots of things to consider and variables to put into the equation. So anything can happen eh?" He asked, and the nun nods.

"Yeah. Even if just one of these variables changes, then that's when something will happen..." The nun grimaced as she thought of it.

"It's gonna be bad either way." Cao Cao added. "Whatever movement would happen, it would be big. And I'm afraid if anyone's going to make a move it will be the thieves."

"That's not very comforting. But considering what you call yourself, then it should be expected." The nun said snidely while the guy shrugged.

"Can't help it. The name is associated with many things, and many of them are linked to atrocities." He shook his head. "I guess... sooner or later, I would need to let go."

"Will this incident help?" He shook his head.

"It might, but let's not wish for it. When a rider battles..." He looked away. "Then it means something serious... That's what I learned..." Another pause and both had a faraway look. "And considering that girl's emotions... then it is more than likely... more than likely..."

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>"Ahhh! Thank you for helping us!" The twintailed blonde thanked Madoka who waved it away. She was currently leading the duo of nuns to Issei's home. A place she had become familiar with ever since her association with the guy. A place she was more than welcome to come to...<p>

If only going there and staying there didn't hurt. The aching pain of loss and the longing for her family making their way into her heart for every time she visits... For every time she watches...

"It's fine. It's good to meet more of Issei's friends. Though he has more since you last met him." She said with a smile, hiding the ache that would not go away now that it was found. The blonde only nods at this, oblivious to the state of the pink haired maiden walking with them.

"Yeah. It's a smart world meeting another friend of his but..." The blonde nun paused, causing them to stop as she moved around Madoka seemingly inspecting her. "How did he become friends with you? I mean he's-"

"A pervert?" The pink haired girl shook her head. "Not anymore." The blonde nun blanched.

"Eh?! Really?!" She asks in shock. It was no surprise, considering she was with the guy during their youth and knows that the guy was a pervert even as a kid. So for that friend of hers to straighten up...

"He's not the same person you have seen him last." Again she shakes her head. "He's far too different actually."

_"Yeah! I'm a pervert! So what! What does that mean anything! Heck I stopped being one because of this war!"_

_"I'm sorry that I know nothing! But what kind of peace would we have if it's gained not from understanding but from a wish?! A conceived lie!"_

_"I already had one life lost to me! DO YOU THINK I'LL LET ANOTHER SLIP BY MY HANDS!"_

_"Tell me Madoka! Am I... am I... am I still ME?!"_

"Far too different than you could remember." She said after reminiscing those times. Those times she watched the evolution of a simple pervert... to a hero that he should be. But the question in her mind at that... is... could she ever be the same?

Considering the baggage she carried. The baggage that even with her time with her friends, even with how much her comrades convinced her so... She kept it... it would remain. And it would burn with her until she felt that she could finally let go.

But for now, she would keep it. Keep the hate. Keep the loathing. Keep the pain.

"Madoka-san? Is there something wrong?" The blonde nun asked, jolting the maiden from her reverie.

"Ah? No... It's just I'm remembering Issei as I first met him and... well, he wasn't perverted in any sense. In fact at times I think that his perversion was nothing but talk honestly." A lie, a small white lie... a partial truth that wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Oh? I can't imagine." The blonde shook her head. "He was pretty bad in our youth, so picturing him like that is impossible for me."

"Is that so?" Madoka giggled. "Well I can imagine. From the stories his parents regale to me and Tsukune about his youth, I can easily see your pain."

"Ugh. It wasn't easy you know, being friends with him. He was fun and nice when you get to know him, but his perversity was the death of me..." The blonde grumbled, and Madoka could only pat her shoulder in comfort.

"Ehem!" Finally the third and mostly neglected person in their little group found a point to interject and cleared her throat as loud as she could to both make a point and finally get noticed. "As much as this... gossip is interesting." She looked away, feeling somewhat awkward as she could not relate to the conversation. "But may I ask if we are near."

"Ah! Sorry sorry!" "Sorry Xenovia." The two bowed and apologized.

"Uhhh... If only I could remember." The blonde pouted while Madoka scratched her head.

"No need." She said and pointed over a particular house where a middle aged woman was waving. "We're already here."

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>"It is always good to see you Madoka-chan! And you brought some more friends with you!" Mrs. Hyoudou greeted, as she led them into the house.<p>

"It is nice to be here." She replied as she took off her shoes and hopped onto the main floor of the house before looking back. She smirked a little as the blonde struggled to pull of her boots while the blue haired nun looked uncertain.

"Is this necessary?" She asked with a pleading look and deflated when Madoka nodded. It was that hard to take off their boots with their multiple straps.

"Yes I'm afraid. This is Japanese etiquette and everyone, even foreign guests must follow it to show some form of respect. I'm sure you studied our culture before going here... I mean you speak clear Japanese!" Madoka scolded and all the blue haired nun could do is grumbled and cave in.

"Sorry for her Madoka-san, she's not used to this... though..." The blonde grumbled herself. "Being away from my homeland for so long has made me awkward to this kind etiquette."

"Don't be like that!" Again Madoka scolded, causing the blonde to scratch her head awkwardly.

"Girls? Is there something wrong?" The voice of Issei's mother called out from the living room.

"Nothing! We're coming!" Madoka called out to relieve her of any worries. "Come on you two! Issei's mother is waiting!"

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you came by Madoka-chan! I haven't seen you for a while." Issei's mother told the pink haired maiden who nodded. "And you have brought interesting girls this time." She said rather happily. Irina sighed and shook her head before smiling.<p>

"It's good to see again auntie!" She exclaimed rather happily causing the woman to look confused.

"Do I know you young lady?" She asked, causing the blonde nun to tear up.

"It's me Irina! Don't you recognize me auntie!" She pleaded. The woman though for a little and and stared at her, then finally...

"Ah! Could it be?!" The woman exclaimed and held the nun's face. "It is true! It has been a long time!"

"Uuuuuuuuh! Long enough for you to forget my face!" She cried earning a few pats on the back from Madoka.

"Ah don't be sad my dear. It's just that you were so boyish back then that it's hard to recognize you at first. That and your hair is-" The door opening however cut of the woman.

"I'm home." Issei's voice echoed from the entrance. "I got a call from Madoka and hurried home." Afterwards it only took a few more minutes for the young man to walk into the living room and see his mother and friend there, along with two people he could not recognize.

"Issei. You kept us waiting!" The blonde nun said rather triumphantly causing Issei to tilt his head in confusion.

"Uh... Who are you?" He asked rather bluntly. Causing the blonde nun to wail and cry.

"Ueeeeee!" She began weeping, causing the young man to fall back and get shocked. The nun on other hand went straight to his mother and cried there. "Am I really forgettable? Am I really-" She repeated over and over confusing the young man even more.

"Ummmm... I'm out of the loop here." He complained. Madoka couldn't help but shoot him an apologetic look.

"Oh forgive him will you Irina. I mean I myself didn't recognize you at first." His mother comforted the girl who wiped away her tears. The young man hearing this finally realizes who the nun was.

"Wait? Irina? As in Shidou, Irina my childhood friend and playmate...-" He suddenly looked away abashed and is scratching his head. "Ummm... Sorry, you were rather tomboyish back then and went with my... umm... budding perversity and... well... Ummm... Sorry..." The young man hesitated and looked down.

This whole act brought the blonde nun out of her depression and actually curiously approached the young man and studied him carefully. Then much to everyone's surprise there, she hugged him tightly. Thanks to their proximity, Issei could help not feel Irina's soft and sizeable bosom through his own. Issei couldn't help but have a flush and confused face while she struggled to get the girl off.

"What are you doing!" He complained to his long lost childhood friend who let go and stared at him like he was some sort of rare animal. He then stopped as his childhood friend just stood there staring at him...

And stared...

And stared...

And finally made a bright, wide and sparkling smile as she immediate lunged and hugged him again.

"Ueeeeeeeee! I can't believe it!" The girl exclaimed while sobbing. "After that old pervert corrupted you at that park I never thought I would this day!" She hugged tighter. "I'm sooooo happy!" She declared and tightened her hug even more.

While Issei's no longer a pervert, he could only admit to himself that the feeling of Irina's breasts digging to his own was a good feeling. Fortunately he's no longer a pervert and happens to focus on the issue that his now beautiful friend is crushing him, forcing out the air from his lungs.

"I-I-Irina! Air!" He wheezed forcing the girl to let go and blush. This enabled him to breath thankfully enough. He took several more deep breaths before facing his friend and scratching his head. Then he gave her a dazzling smile. "Well apart from nearly killing me with a hug, it is good to see you again Irina. In fact you have grown up beautiful and gorgeous." He complimented.

That compliment was enough to send the girl into heaven. The girl having left her home country of Japan kept one important thing with her. Her crush on her childhood friend that she did not let go. She however thought that that crush would be lost as she grew up but it did not. And now she was well rewarded when that friend of hers grew out of the corruption that crummy old man did to him.

Clearly her prayers to God have been answered!

"Irina?" Issei's voice brought her out into reality making her blush some more. "Is there something wrong?" Shaking her head he nodded, then nodded. "Irina I have a question."

"Yes?" She was happy, and eager to answer it whatever it was. Heck maybe he would ask if she had a boyfriend which definitely no.

"Why are you blonde?" Ah that question. She slumped. Her partner answers for her this time.

"Apparently it was prank by Sister Ortensia. I do not know the details but apparently Irina had... annoyed her enough to lead to that." The blue haired informed them and Irina slumped some more.

"Uuuuuu-!" She began sobbing and at his point Issei's mother came and dragged the girl to the bathroom, probably to wash the hair dye.

"Ah... I shouldn't have asked. If I remember correctly she liked her hair the way it is." He said with a frown. Madoka and Xenovia who was watching the whole exchange both shook their heads.

"7 points." Madoka suddenly said making the young man turn towards her. "The beginning was nice but somewhat awkward. The middle was going well; the end however was pretty bad."

"I thought most boys would go straight on complimenting girls. So when you stopped I was wondering why." Xenovia commented in such a weird manner. When she found odd looks pointed at her she explained. "I don't have much knowledge on proper social norms. I was mostly raised in church grounds most of my life."

""Ahhh..."" They both went in realization. Then both patted the girl's shoulders much to her confusion. After that a small period of silence ensued before Issei began a new conversation.

"Well it was nice seeing Irina again, though I fumbled that." The two young women nodded their heads at that much to his chagrin. "Still I need to ask why two nuns are here at my house apart from a social visit." He leveled another stare at Xenovia who was the one who slumped. The two who knew their senior nun and smiled at her then patted her shoulders again.

"Don't worry. Kyoko will cool her head sooner than you think... unless you had made her angry enough." Iseei assured her, and was enforced by Madoka who nodded. However they frowned when Xenovia gulped.

"How do I know if she's mad enough?" The nun asked rather shakily.

"Well... enough to try to kill you then throw you out of the church or throw you out of the church and try to kill you I guess." Madoka told her, saying word for word what Kyoko told her about what she would do if she got pissed enough. And apparently that information was not the blue haired girl wanted to hear as the nun seemed to stop moving and had her spirit escape from her mouth as she completely paled and froze.

"Oi! Oi! Wake up! This isn't funny!" "Ahhhh! Xenovia-san!"

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>"Well despite all the hiccups, you guys are able to house with Issei's until your job is over." Madoka stated to comfort... well one of the nuns who was shaking and muttering in fear. In fact she was mumbling something about 'scary as sister Griselda' and 'she'll tell sister Griselda' and at one point 'two sister Griseldas'.<p>

"Yeah." Irina said somewhat happily, though was not able to fully manifest that happiness thanks to the clouds of gloom and doom her partner was emitting. Madoka was honestly happy for her despite the small budding feeling she had began harboring for the same boy that Irina liked. She sighed, it's not like they're a couple or anything. But considering she was like his best friend next to Aika... which was weird since he is supposed to be a pervert, it was bound to happen. And that goes for both her budding feelings and an entry of a girl who truly... well she has a crush on him so...

She sighed again... this time a very heavy sigh.

"In any case, the only thing now is to get your luggage back at the Sakura Church... Might I add was hastily left behind. Did you really got Kyoko that angry?" She asked the two nuns wherein the now brown haired Irina looked away while Xenovia flinched and looked away. "That bad huh..."

"It was a difference of..." Irina turned to her partner who shook her head. "Ummm... well it was a misunderstanding and Xenovia's bad habit of doing her own thing without thinking... again." She suddenly said, saying the truth than an excuse. Xenovia muttered more and sighed then nodded.

"It's my fault." She conceded. This admission closed that part of the conversation as they walked the dark streets to the Sakura Church where the two nuns would hastily stop by and retrieve some of the things they had left before returning to Issei's resident where they would sleep for the next few days.

Notably, the two nuns never told them why they were there and what did they do to truly piss of Kyoko while Madoka and Issei never divulged the fact that they mostly knew what was going on and that they knew that sooner or later shit would go down. It was the bad habit of I know what you know but you don't know I know thing, and the masquerade both sides were sporting to hide the hidden side of the world.

It was a complicated thing, that was made worse due to the confusing situation they have found themselves. Well for them Riders at least.

"Well Madoka-san thanks for walking with us al the way here. Your way home is the other direction right?" Madoka nodded. She had come with them as her school and eventually her dorm was near the other direction of the way to the Church which was also ironically close to Kuoh. Apparently the creators of the two schools were rivals.

In any case, it was time for them to depart as the crossways were in sight. Though both parties' actual destinations was still somewhat far.

"Well that's okay. I'm kinda relieve I have someone with me this night thanks to the news of a psycho killer being out there." She told them. Though that was a lie, she can handle any person like that no problem. But the person did exist much to her and her friend's aggravation.

Well it's not like that it was their duty to catch that guy, nor was it because they were riders that they were compelled to do it. It's just that since they have the power to do it, then why not? Alas, thanks to the attempt at Issei's life that plan was derailed and in fact she only remembered now. But that's a minor thing for now, and honestly whatever is with the fallen angels and these nuns and maybe whatever else takes priority.

In fact if a Kaijin shows up at the end of this mess, she wouldn't even be surprised.

Saying their final goodbyes for the night, both parties separated into each of their destinations. Leaving Madoka a sole girl walking through the early night to her dorms alone. She isn't a tiny bit afraid though, as she fought things that were truly more frightening than the standard thug with a knife. In fact she doesn't even need to transform to fight those.

In just a few minutes she was far enough from the two nuns that they were no longer in sight. Not that was a problem, they could handle themselves after all.

_'Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo~'_

"Hello." Madoka hearing her phone blare out that odd bubbly song instantly picked it up.

"What? Not letting me enjoy your ringtone tonight Madoka-chan!" Kyoko said happily from the other line making the young woman pout.

"To be fair, I like it to an extent but not much. Besides both mine and Issei's ringtones were picked by Tsukune-san." She shook her head. "In fact I did not know the existence of this... ClariS singer... band until Tsukune gave me the song on the phone." The song just wasn't... her.

"Yeah well, Issei called and said my two lost lambs are coming back." Kyoko muttered with some annoyance. "The girl with the twintails I can tolerate but blue is a no no. Since you're with them can you tell the idiot that I'm only allowing Shidou to enter the church but not her stupid partner alright?" Then the red haired nun abruptly turned off her phone.

Madoka froze on the street, her face twitching in annoyance as her friend's bad habit when angry popped up. At night no less. Thankfully the clock still clung to 6 nearing seven so it's early. And while she had walked somewhat far from the crossroads and probably so did them, it was probably still easy to catch up to the two.

Calling back Kyoko? While she was still mad at the two? Not happening. The last time she tried to argue with the nun when a similar stint happened caused them to a have a half day long debate where at the end they found Issei and Tsukune eating popcorn and watching them. Worse apparently Tsukune was there the whole time and was able to tape the whole thing.

And thus it would be stupid to even try at that point because she could end up in a messy situation just at the middle of it.

So Madoka ran off back to the crossroad and to the path that would eventually make her catch up to the two. To her surprise it did not take long.

Why?

Because the two nuns were _'busy'_.

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>Spotting the engagement between her two new acquaintances and one blonde punk in priest clothes and two swords the swan rider dove to a group of trees that obscured that side of the street. Hidden by the shade of the trees she made sure her long locks of hair stay hidden as she crouched down watched and listened in.<p>

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>"Why! I must be doing something right for pretty birds to fall into my lap today!" The mad priest said with a sneer brandishing his blades while the two other nuns did as well.<p>

"Freed Selzen the 'mad dog'. How annoying and apt that you are part of this stupidity." Xenovia countered with a snarl herself while a tense Irina readied her blade.

"Mad you say? I prefer the term 'doing the right thing'! After all punishing heretics and killing off devils and such is what we do!" His face contorted to an even worse shape, his frown something between rage and ecstasy. "That is why I'm delighted to get these new toys and play! My... I even get the job done!"

"Get the job done...?" Irina pondered for a second then realized what he meant. "You don't mean... The killings in this town! It was you!" She shouted in shock... then in rage. "To use those holy blades for murder!"

"Murder!? Why no! I was doing what we were supposed to be doing!" He countered back and then block an incoming blow from the blue haired nun. That led to them with a blade lock with the insane priest block with block of his blades thanks to the power of the nun's won.

"By killing our believers? No matter what you say, it won't reach our ears!" With that said the nun put more force into her hands and breaking the blade lock and threw off the mad priests guard. Her partner instantly took advantage of this and used her ever changing blade to lengthen nearly cutting off one of the mad priest's hands. At that point a sour look was put on the mad man's face and suddenly disappeared. Then reappeared behind the twintailed haired nun with mad glee posing for a strike.

"Irina!" Xenovia shouted alerting her partner who was not able to turn fast but had her blade turn into a giant cocoon and enveloped her enabling her to avoid being cut in two. The madman made another sour look before disappearing again while Irina returned her blade to normal and was being helped by Xenovia.

"Rapidly and Transparency... what a terrifying combination." She muttered as both nuns who held their guards and had their backs to each other.

"Indeed! It makes playing a whole lot fun!" The madman shouted from somewhere and finally appeared at the two young women's flank intending to impale them with his blades.

"Tch!" Xenovia intercepted when the man suddenly was at her back and delivered a wild swing cutting her dress and more importantly her back. Thankfully she was angled enough to avoid getting hit on the spine and the wound was not that deep.

"Xenovia!" Irina immediately reacted but by now the mad priest was finally using the powers of both his blades and no matter one says, power is useless when they can't catch the man. Suddenly appearing at her left the priest delivered a painful kick to her stomach doubling her over.

"Oh how boring." He said and kicked Irina in the head. She screamed in pain and dropped her sword as she flung back and landed painfully on the road.

"Irina!" The blue haired nun shouted.

"Pitiful. Ah but no matter." He picked up the fallen nun's blade, and with it a wicked smile fell into his face. "With this our plans would go much faster!"

"Plan? What plan?" The other nun demanded.

"Why? I think you already know. The plan to resume the great war!" He said with manic delight causing Xenovia to drop her jaw. Then angrily shout.

"Are you truly mad!" She demanded while the cruel man laughed. \

"No! Like I said I'm doing the 'right' thing! The 'right' thing being to envelope the world in the world war so we can resume the great bloody festival!"

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>Watching the fight and the attitude of the mad priest was enough for the young woman's blood to boil. His blood thirst was something she could not tolerate... no not just her, but her fellow riders. In fact she was already determined to intervene when the mad priest knocked down Irina and began ranting his... and his nutty group their whole master plan.<p>

And as he did Madoka could only see red.

The well of hatred within her bubbled... simmered and overflowed. This man... this mad priest was not just the insane murderer that frightened their town. He was one of them. Them... the people who would perpetuate conflict for their insane hicks and shoddy plots. Them who would take innocents to battle for the glory of lies. Them who would lie and deceive so they could go through with their cruel and selfish ways. Them who was the reason that she was now an orpahn. Them who were the people who took her mother, father and brother from her... Them... Them...

"HEN-SHIN!" She shouted in rage, and mirrors suddenly appeared and collided with her before turning into feathers, the surrounded her and in a few seconds the lovely young woman was replaced with a white armored avenger. With an ugly swan who cared for nothing more but the blood of the madman some ways from her...

**-Sword Vent-**

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>The laughing mad man couldn't even be more delighted. He got some new toys. Fought and maybe even capture two playthings. And finally got something that would speed up their plans that enable him to kill all he wants!<p>

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** A battle cry from afar jarred him and the aching Xenovia's attention as a white armored individual smashed with intensity at the hasty guard the mad priest put up. It was useless as the force the double bladed weapon that hit him flung him into a group of nearby trees, and made him drop the new sword that he had acquired.

"What the-" He was about to say but he wasn't able to continue as a great force slammed into him as the armored warrior again rushed to cut him in two. "What-" Again it was useless as the armored warrior swung her blades inhumanly as she cried to cut him down. Even with the speed of Rapidly he could not flee as the force of the blows made him buckle every time his opponent attacked and he blocked. Then again not blocking would lead to his death.

Unfortunately his tiny brain did not take into account the abuse his body; mainly his hands, arms and legs were taking. In fact his legs were slowly giving way and his grip with his blades was slowly loosening. And then it happened...

"Gah!" Abused enough, his arms failed and the armored warrior scored a hit. And that hit being the cutting off of one of the mad's priest's right arm, dropping both the appendage and the blade it held.

**"GYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-!"** The madman echoed a painful wail as he dropped to the ground and began rolling in place as he held the stump were his arm used to be.

The armored warrior whose white armor was now stained in blood stood before the mad man with her weapon raised. A pitiful look of fear was the only thing the mad priest could counter the warrior was he stared at his impending doom... but... It never came. The arms of the warrior shook, no her whole body shook as the man could only stare at her executioner. In fact the young woman inside that armor sweated heavily and with red eyes stared at the hateful man in front of her. But... but...

**"HIYAAAAHHH!"** The blade came down, but it did not cleave the man. Fearfully using this indecision the frightened coward gripped the other blade and vanished. No he became invisible and ran off judging from the trail of blood that appeared on the road...

The warrior turned to the two nuns for finally got up and became alert. Seeing them fine, the warrior left with heavy steps.

"What was that?" Xenovia wondered.

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>""Madoka!"" Was the sound of two young men as they approached the road to the church. Issei getting some reprimand by his parents due to letting the girls leave on their own... Well to be fair they left before he could say a word, called Kyoko and asked if the two nuns was able to get to the church and grab their things. Hearing a no and learning the fact that Kyoko herself was to head out due to a disturbance near her church, Issei called on Cao Cao and headed out himself.<p>

The two men met at the crossroads and instantly headed for the church to find their missing friend. Only to find her already moving to where they stood. But something was wrong.

In place of the vibrant smile and the graceful stance, they found the young woman moving sluggishly with her head down and her hair in a complete mess. Her eyes were blood shot and the tears slowly threaded from them.

"I could not do it..." She muttered.

"Madoka!" Issei again called out enabling the girl to realize their presence. Seeing her friend, her tears doubled and she dropped her bag and rushed onto him and cried. "Madoka...? What... happened?"

"I couldn't do it... I couldn't do it..." She just muttered. "Why!" She screamed as she cried onto his chest. Looking at his other compatriot who nodded he helped the girl up and began to lead her to the church. Whatever happened Kyoko and the two nuns would surely know.

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>End note: Human versus Rider... of course the Rider wins. In any case sorry for the late update but my family do not like that I have my nose in front of a comp during the holidays. Still I've finally delivered. Though I admit this update is slower due to the fact that I had a case of the stupid and decided to add another fic to my plate making three... ugh... Yes this author is stupid as hell and deserve to rot in the bottom of the Sanzu River for his stupidity. In any case I'll see you next time.<strong>_


	11. Church&Rider

Author's Note: Finally! Sorry for the wait but here's an update!

* * *

><p>Survive<p>

* * *

><p>"How's Madoka?" Was the worried voice of Hyoudou, Issei from the phone. The one receiving the call, the red headed nun Kyoko couldn't help but grimace at the question.<p>

"She's definitely not. And I'm not sure the night would wash away her worries." The red head shook head.

"Kyoko I cannot see you gesture from here." The nun just shyly scratched her cheek at that. "In any case Kyoko, thank you for taking her in tonight. I would have offered but she seems scared to even look at me."

That's because you don't notice her feelings. Issei you're not that dense but... Kyoko was a little frustrated at this but she had no say in that matter. "Haaah~! Well its okay just be here tomorrow and watch my two idiot subordinates for the next few days."

"Alright. Thanks Kyoko." The line went dead and the red headed nun sighed. She turned from her space and saw a very depressed and confused Madoka, staring at the ceiling of the guest room of the church as she mulled over the events that happened that night. And despite her convictions and feelings, she found that she cannot exact justice on someone utterly despising and monstrous that it would be a big favor to the world if he was gone.

But she couldn't do it. Despite all that she just couldn't it. She couldn't understand.

"What do I need? More hate? More detest? More pain?! He could be barely called human yet I hesitated!" Kyoko could only frown as she watched her best friend beat herself up for being human. She knows the story; she knows what the girl was going through... and yet...

"Not Cao Cao, not me nor would it be Issei and even if he was here; Tsukune... no one can help her now, but herself." The nun muttered as she turned away and closed the door to the room, its occupant oblivious to her presence from the beginning. And thus didn't even notice the door closing. It was sad thing, but the nun knew that they couldn't do anything.

As she said before, the only person that could help her was her own self.

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>"Whew! That was a nice bath." The twintailed brown haired nun said delightedly. Especially as she able to wash the dye from her hair. Her partner, the blue haired nun who was now in sleepwear didn't even muttered a small comment at that. Instead stared at the blade they have unexpectedly acquired.<p>

"Whats wrong Xenovia?" Irina asked as she began to dress into her sleepwear herself. They were currently in one of the guest rooms at the Hyoudou household after gathering their meager possessions back at the Sakura Church. That and their encounter with the rouge priest Freed and an urban legend, many have known to be real. "You have been quite ever since we returned from the church."

"Ah... I'm just wondering what that was." She turned to her partner, her face full of confusion. "You know? The white armored individual that helped us tonight."

"Ah. That. It's probably one of the Kamen Riders..." She replied nonchalantly, then was surprised when her partner looked at her funny. "Eh? Don't tell me that you don't know what a Kamen Rider is?" When her partner shook her head, Irina was honestly surprised. In fact her jaw dropped then and there.

"Xenovia! Are you kidding me?!" The blue haired nun was shocked as her partner invaded her personal space. In fact she her face nearly smashed hers as gave her an incredulous stare. "You are serious. Oh dear! Sister Griselda would be upset at you... no... Sister Kyoko who is upset with you will get even more upset!"

Xenovia could not help but pale at that.

"Anyways I will tell you what you should have known about the people our organization has labeled as Do not contact and do not antagonize...

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p><em>Honestly we do not know when the first Rider emerged. But what we do know that he was an ally of justice, a protector of humanity- no a protector of life.<em>

_Wearing green, black and white armor with an insectoid motif... that of a grasshopper I believe. Naming himself Kamen Rider, he fought what the Church suspects man made monsters and an evil corporation creating them._

_However, the church didn't have a true encounter with a Kamen Rider until years later in a small island in Tahiti._

_A few of our people, along with someone from atlas, the American Bureau of investigations, Russian Spies and others went there after sighting what would be a nuclear missile launched at an unknown target had inexplicably exploded at mid flight._

_There they witness one man versus would could be best described as a man crab monster-_

"A man crab monster?"

_Yes. Covered in red carapace it looked like an invincible abomination of man but he was felled by a determined man. Armor, hands and face bloody. His helmet nearly shattered and weapons all out of ammo... and yet he still won._

_That sight... that sight was the scene our agents have stumbled upon. With half of his face revealed, the church knew they were witnessing one of mankind's finest hour. One of mankind's greatest triumph. A testament of humanities finest._

_It was too bad that we weren't able to make contact with him, but it was there our rule first took form. Still there were a lot of skeptics as most riders were either urban legend or looked inhuman. With the hidden war taking place up north with the battle of the True Vampires and the Dead Apostles and their ghouls those skeptics had a lot of ground with their doubts. _

_It didn't help that it was at that time we of the church discovered something horrible._

"Something horrible? Ah... the discovery of the new alien species right?"

_Yes. We called them Type Dopplegang. Green insectoid like creatures that stole the form and memories of various people including some of our own members. Thankfully they could not replicate their abilities or Sacred Gears, not to mention they cannot use magic. However they had their own dangerous abilities and some who evolved into more grotesque figures had the power to move in speeds that no normal human can achieve._

_This where the church had its second face to face encounter with a rider. Though a lot of people were rather... put off by him._

"Why?"

_Well... he was arrogant to say the least._

**-"The who walks the path of heaven, the one who would rule over all."-**

_Out of his armor and pretty much was getting the attention of everyone during that fateful day. It was a day when Type Dopplegang had attacked us in force. There he appeared, out of his armor and with the sun at his back; no one could see his face as sun had shadowed his whole face. Then he said those words._

_Instant he got into a lot of peoples nerves at that._

"I would be surprised if he didn't. It was pretty gutsy."

_Nonetheless once he transformed everyone knew that it was time to back off. Showing skill and power, and even the speed to fight our foes as he proved that his arrogance had some merit. Not to mention his spirit. He rallied us in that desperate situation; he had uplifted our spirits in that dark hour. He made our souls burn brightly against foes that would outright decimate us despite whatever ability, equipment or magic we had. With his help we had achieved victory._

**-"Humanity strives hand in hand, for human kind never walks alone."-**

_He told us, just in time for our celestial host to come to our aid and finish off those monsters. And just like that, he left but not before leaving us a warning._

**-"As not all heroes are heroic, not all riders are good."-**

"Not all riders are good?"

_Yeah. At first we thought he was just saying that so we wouldnt find another rider more cooler than him. And considering his arrogance some of us agreed that it was something someone like that would do. And thus our first rule for riders was to aid them whenever we could. But we could never be more wrong. Our third and most important next to the arrogant one was-_

-"More worms coming out of the woodwork."-

_Cruel and merciless. He thought of that humans were nothing but pests for him to eradicate. His armor may sound ridiculous, having the form of an orange-_

"Wait? What?"

_Yes, it may sound weird, but his armor actually announced it. Singing even._

"It sounds like the most ridiculous thing."

_That maybe so, but it was no joke. Our people encountered him sometime after the Vampiric War. Our people encountered him during a routine sweep of leftover Dead Apostles that were still hostile or any True Vampires that have been over after the war. What weve found was an eerie forest like area, or what our people had theorized as magical plant growth that had quickly taken over that area. The plants were incredibly creepy; having the appearance of vines it covered the whole area and had these odd dark colored fruits that tempts people into devouring them and then turning them into monsters._

_But that was not most dangerous there. It was him... blonde with red eyes. Wearing a black jacket and jeans he was laughing maniacally and ranting about revenge and finally getting the power. At first we thought of him as one of those Apostles or Vampires we had to take care of but... one of the members on that mission remembered a warning notice that came from the Clocktower..._

_Considering our relationship with them, who is by fart the darkest and one of the most prestigious mage association in the world. Anything we get from them, whether they be threats, announcements and the very rare warnings and cooperation requests; we take them seriously. The noted described the same exact person they were now dealing with. A man that was incredibly dangerous that it was instantly announced that any encounter with him would be with elite agents, executors and a battalion of combatants. He was that dangerous._

_And at that point in time he just become even more so. Already we had reports of him having a mastery of multiple weapons and the ownership of multiple Noble Phantasms-_

"Wait! The ownership of multiple Noble Phantasms!"

_Indeed. That already made him dangerous but what he had showed at that point made him more so. Grabbing one of the dangerous fruits from the vines, he got out a strange looking belt and put it on. By then our team remembered the warning of the arrogant rider from before. With the fruit transforming into an odd lock, our team split in two. One to get away and report and one sacrificing themselves for the others to get away. As you may infer from my narration some of our people lived. But, it was part of the delaying team that did._

"Do you mean...?!"

_Yeah. They stood there and watched the most ridiculous and somewhat eerie armor transformation ever. An odd hole opened in the air as if a zipper opened it, then a large metal orange dropped onto the guys head. To the admittance of the people who witnessed it, it looked very humorous. Unfortunately the user of the armor was not. And after he got suited up, showing the near signature style of rider armor he attacked._

_Our people barely had time to react, much less fight. He combined his original skills with the power of the suit our people easily got overwhelmed. In fact they wasn't even able to fight. And that saved their lives. He wasn't in full grasp of the armor's ability as of then, in fact he also disregarded the fact that most of his foes weren't dead. To him, he just exterminated pests and was done with them; leaving the team to die there. That enabled them to live, in exchanged those they tried to protect died._

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>"That was the event that made our superiors change their minds and append the rules to it's current form. Any contact with a rider would be either avoided or lessened until further observation. And the no antagonized rule was put as extra precaution. Like us, a rider is neither good nor evil." Irina shook her head. "We have our rouge brothers and sisters, while they have their own evil counterparts."<p>

"So each follow their own..." Xenovia muttered before shaking his head. "Still I do not get why the heroic ones do what they do."

"Eh?" Xenovia shook her head again.

"It's just, we... as agents of the church, messengers of heaven and protector of people do what we do because it's taught to us... A mandate of heaven, a rule of the church..." The blue haired nun nods. "No, it's what a good person would do. But even so, we are paid for our efforts with donations, additional faith for our god and so on and so forth. But these people... why do they do what they do?"

"Xenovia... that view is somewhat materialistic but considering the world today, I cannot fault you." Her partner admitted rather sadly. "Though I can see your point. What drives a rider? What motivates a person under that armor to do what needs to be done? Or at times to become selfish and use it's power for personal reasons?"

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>"That's enough Kaname-chan." As the arrow solid impacts at the target, a voice calls out to the pink haired maiden to stop. Turning she saw the disapproving face of her club advisor who shook her head. "As I much like the fact that one of my students are doing well, I cannot let you continued in your current mindset."<p>

"I-" Madoka wanted to explain, but stopped and shook her head. She had no illusions that her current rough handling of her shooting wouldn't be noticed. And considering she was in the archery club and they were practicing archery, such a mindset was rather dangerous. "I'm sorry Mitsuzuri-sensei." She apologized, the only thing she could do by then. Her teacher sighed.

"What's wrong with you Kaname-chan? You are one of our brightest and yet here you are letting out your rage here in the archery range." The teacher shook her head. "As much as venting out is a good thing at times, this is not one of those. In fact your classmates had already told me about you being under the weather and yet you still came to the club! I swear your like one of my kohai back in the day."

"Am I?" The emotionally confused maiden asked. Her teacher nodded in response.

"Yeah, but unlike you who shows her emotions, my kohai back then hid hers. In fact the archery club became one her few sanctuaries back then." The woman said in fondness while shaking her head. "In any case I can't have you practice in that condition Kaname-chan. What is wrong?"

Madoka opened her mouth to speak but that she could not utter a word. How could she? While many knew of her tragic background and her hatred of all things associated with terrorism and the like, how could she tell her teacher her current problem? How could she tell her teacher that her emotions were in turmoil because she stopped herself from killing a man? A man who by all means should have died. A man who confessed in his brutality and blood thirst that it would be a mercy to all if he was dead.

But she wasn't able to. And the question of why confused her to no end.

Was it because she was kind? No it wasn't. For even her kindness had a boundary that did not transcend to giving aid to scum like him? Was it because of the armor? No even riders could show their selfishness. In fact becoming a rider was an act of selfishness itself, for her wish despite being benevolent; she just wanted to erase all those cruel men that had taken her family away from her. A desire that only Kyoko, her best friend and closet confidant knew. Was it because of her love of life? A love she had never denied despite her dark and cruel thoughts to those that would selfishly take them. She didn't know.

"I-I'm sorry sensei. But I cannot. It is... personal and only I could solve this problem." The teacher's face deflated at that statement.

"Alright. But I cannot let you continue Kaname-chan, I need to forbid you from practicing until you clear your mind and solve that problem. Kyuudou requires intense mental preparation and concentration. And emotions like anger and rage would do nothing but throw your aim and possibly harm others by your mistake." The teacher made a sad smile and patted her shoulder. "Go home Madoka. And I do not mean to your dormitory."

"I... thank you sensei." Practically shedding a tear, the young woman bowed and left her teacher behind.

"Honestly..." She shook her head. "I wish someone like Emiya was still around." She watched the back of her retreating student as she did. "Especially the older and wiser red head that I graduated with and married... *snort* Well he has a harem of women now does he." She laughed alone, causing many of the other students stare at her as she reminisced. "Still, that guy travelled the world and saw all sorts of things... I wonder if he has some advice for that poor girl..."

* * *

><p>*scenebreak*<p>

* * *

><p>The maiden made a deep sigh as she slowly made her way onto the Sakura Church. Ever since the day began she was already this confused, her emotions still not calming down despite her cries that night. In fact in the middle of the night both Kyoko and Asia came and slept with her helping her calm down. It was incredibly sweet, especially for the blonde nun who didn't even know why she was tearing up. In fact both Issei and Cao Cao and even her newly acquainted friends, the nuns Irina and Xenovia practically refused to leave her like that. It made her feel worse.<p>

Ever since she lost her immediate family, people have been so kind to her. It was incredibly bad to the point of coddling her. It was why her experience in the Rider War and her friendships she developed from there was refreshing to her. Apart from that she had the opportunity to befriend the wise, knowledgeable and very snarky red headed nun, who as the years went by became her surrogate elder sister. A thing the nun never took for granted. And so did she. Still being constantly aided or being asked if she could be aided was grating on her self worth and pride. Especially in things that she herself could only solve.

But seeing them reach their hand out to her when they could do nothing was even more painful.

"I... what am I..." Her confusion would not end as she continued to dwell on the question and thus decided to change direction and move away from her intended path to the church and onto the shopping district instead. "I'm upset... I should eat something. Food never confuses me!"

Thus the young woman ditched her quest for answers in favor of a quest for inflating her stomach with whatever munchies the poor shop/cafe/restaurant had. She had a lot of money to burn, always carrying a box full of them from her savings from her allowance or any part time jobs she takes from time to time. And most of the time when she spends them were times like these. Eating. And as such as this narration goes on, our heroine has already found some poor place and ordered a ton of food which disappeared into her bottomless stomach within seconds.

As she ate, she began to empty her mind of her worries and filled with nothing but the thoughts of eating and eating and-

"Eh?" Dropping the now empty glass of ice cream onto the table along with it's brethren of empty utensils and such. She spied her two new acquaintances along with her friends Issei and Asia... and some generic blonde bishonen and a cute silver haired girl. "Well... this is interesting." She muttered as she recognized the other two as Occult Research Club members that Issei told her about. And considering who was their president... well... "Huhu... what did you do Issei to get into this situation?" Curious she hurriedly paid her tab and rushed off to shadow them.


End file.
